Truth Behind the Mask
by AwakeningEden
Summary: Hinata is their object of happiness...their purpose to live. She, however, lives to shine in the heart of another. What will these three men do to win this goddess's love?
1. Shino's affections

Crystal Inferno: Oh my God…my brother stole my story…I'm pissed. You guys want to hear the real version? Then here it is. The true story, which was formed out of my mind: its not going to be crappy. Hate my bro…and I'm forced to love him…anyways…enjoy!

Shino: Oh no…this is trouble. When she becomes nice…and monotonous…it means she's infuriated.

Kiba: Damn…why did we agree to be in that guy's story anyways?

CI: Shut up, you two want to die?

Both: No!

CI: Then just read the story…now. Not really humorous but it will be in future chapters!

Disclaimer: By the way, I don't own Naruto or Hinata would fall in love with Kiba… I love Naruto but those two are meant for one another!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o000oo0o000o000oooo0oo0

Shino looked upon the ground while he was walking; his heart was wrenching with a creepy displeasure. This usually only happened when he thought he was going to die but that wasn't the case this time. Instead of meeting the Grim Reaper, he was meeting Hinata Hyuga.

_All right, calm down…this isn't the first time your going to be alone with her…_he thought as he reached her door, signaling his presence by knocking politely. But then…why did he feel this way?

The door opened; and instead of the face of an angel, he received the face of Hell.

Neji. One of his rivals…in more then one ways. Somehow, Shino couldn't shake off the vibe that Neji held feelings for Hinata. Yet, he stared sharply at Neji through his round sunglasses. _This boy doesn't scare me…he may be jounin now but one day he'll regret the way he looks at me now. _

Neji, indeed, looked at Shino with a sneer stretched across his lips. His eyes…the colorless eyes…at least Hinata's were a lavender shade…his were only lines, to indicate where the eye was. Those eyes looked at Neji as if he was filth, and Shino prayed he would just stop.

"What are you here for, you roach?" Neji said grotesquely to Shino. Ahh…the nickname roach…a name he had required form Neji at the last chunin exam. Shino smirked as the memory resurfaced…seeing the look of pure terror when Neji was drowning in a sea of roaches…was priceless.

"I'm here for Hinata. She should be here if I am correct…waiting for _me?"_ Shino stated, seeing what type of reaction he could obtain form him. Neji's face soon became distorted and his eyes narrowed.

"Why would she wait for a abhorrent bug like you?" Neji asked hotly

"Obviously…she is my teammate." Shino said coolly.

Neji was forced to reconcile and let Shino through the door. Shino could feel Neji's eyes stare at his retreating figure, but it did not bother him, he was about to see the only person that could make him laugh, smile and be happy _genuinely. _

"Hinata," Shino said, rather loudly, so she could here his voice. In a few moments a girl with long, rich, purple hair popped her head out of a room. Her eyes brightened as she noticed it was the familiar face of her teammate.

"Oh! Shino-kun! Just one minute! I'm changing!" Hinata said jubilantly and her head vanished behind the wall. A small blushed crossed Shino's face. Hinata was changing…if he had gone any further, he would have seen the body of the goddess. _Maybe I should have…damn it…I'm beginning to think like Kiba. _Thinking that he could react like his rather violent and perverted friend just enraged Shino a little.

A few more minutes and Hinata was out of her room. She had on a black, spandex top and her usual badge coat over it; only it was open, showing her sensuous curves. She wore slightly baggy pants, that were black as night. Her hair was down, and around her neck was her forehead protector. No matter what she wore, Shino always managed to turn pink. She had the heaven's figure, but she never seemed to notice that her body had significantly changed over the nearly last two and a half years.

"H-h-how are you today, Hinata-chan?" Shino stuttered, taking in her presence. Oh, she was too beautiful, and he was so out of character when she was around. How could she do this to him?

"Oh, I am fine, Shino-kun! Shall we go?" Hinata asked her saucer eyes pouring joy into Shino's heart.

"Y-yes, let's go." As they walked out Neji still stood where Shino had left him, his whole body trying to reject the image of Shino and Hinata walking side by side. As they crossed paths Neji telepathically told Shino: _Remember this, roach, she is MINE _and with that Neji pounded off to find Hanabi and train.

_So…is it lust or love he feels for her…_Shino thought as he stormed off.

Shino and Hinata strolled in silence for a couple of minutes…neither one not knowing what to say. Shino wanted to start conversation, he truly did, and that was _sooo_ out of character for him, but something in him…it was his heart making his decisions, and not the mind he was use to. However, it was Hinata, who spoke first,

"So, how do you get along with Neji-san, Shino-kun?" Hinata asked in her usual shy and sweet voice "You two seemed to have a mutual respect, but after that chunin exam…" her voice trailed off, obviously reenacting the demise and humiliation of her cousin.

"He had it coming…insulting Kiba, me, and especially _you_, his own cousin. He said we were all worthless and we didn't deserve to be apart the chunin rank. It angered me to see him with that cocky grin upon his face…I just had to do something. I guess I never really like him much after that." _Why did I just say that?_ Shino mentally slapped himself.

"Oh, I see…he's not like that anymore…after becoming a chunin, and is I did at the same time…he respected me, and you two as well. After the exam…he truly began to see me as a person once more…as a friend and as a rival." Hinata said, smiling to herself "Do you here that, Shino-kun, I now have a rival!" She grinned brightly at Shino, her eyes illuminating his heart. If only she could smile more often that way… to_ him…_ and not to a picture of a blonde boy with enthusiastic blue eyes.

"That's great, Hinata. He is my rival as well." Shino stated, not knowing what was coming over him. His voice had gone low, and his heart was beating wildly. What was he doing?

"Your rival?" Hinata looked at him quizzically. "In what?"

"He is my rival in lo-" but Shino was cut off by the most annoying yelp in the world.

"WOO-HOO! Who's up for target practice!" Kiba yelled to his two teammates as he rode on his faithful and overfed dog, Akamaru.

_You stupid son of a…_Shino calmed himself down and said coldly to Kiba "What exactly do you mean, you half-breed?"

Kiba gave Shino a rather puzzled look but shook it off and said smugly "Oh, did I catch Shino off guard? What were you going to do, confess to Hinata some dangerous secret? I hope it isn't your undying affections for me? I would be hurt if you told her first."

"YOU JACKASS!" Now normally, Shino would never cuss, or yell for that matter, but Kiba was going way to far with this. How could he best friends with a complete jerk?

As Shino was racing to fight Kiba, he noticed a look of fear across Hinata's face. Was she afraid of what was to come? Distracted by his worries, Shino didn't realize the kick flying from in front of him and in an instant, brought him to taste the dirt.

"What's the matter Shino? Can't seem to dodge the easiest of kicks to deflect? Your talent has its limits." Kiba threw his hands up in the air and was about to walk away when he noticed the shaking in Shino's body. He had only saw that once before…

"You want a fight, Kiba? Then I'll gladly give it to you. You caught me off guard but that won't happen again. All my concentration is solely on you." And with his vow in place, Shino let loose an army of bugs, forming them into fists and trying to pound Kiba into the ground. Kiba was able to dodge the first punch that came his away, but the other bug-made hand came from behind and unleashed its fury upon Kiba's back. Kiba yelped and he fell to the ground, in shock that his friend would inflict one of his ultimate attacks on him. Shino stood up and spat at Kiba "We'll be late if you don't get up. Let's leave this battle a draw until after practice." And with that, he walked steadfastly along the trail. Kiba was force to stand up in all the humility, forced his hands into his pockets and followed Shino.

Yet, as Shino walked in his blind anger, he heard a sniff. He looked up and noticed Hinata crying lightly a lavender eyes staring sadly into his face. The pain it caused him was a thousand times worse then the sharp bruise that Kiba had inflicted in his face. All he could do was give her his handkerchief and, as his usual, isolated self, walked to their training grounds. Hinata smiled and followed him, leaving a sulking Kiba to collect his thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Crystal Inferno: So I hope you enjoyed this real version of my story that I formed out of my imagination, and not my stupid brother's! Not much humor…I hope there will be soon. This is more of a weird a triangle love thing, in which Neji (secretly and really only lustfully) Shino, and Kiba compete for the love of one woman. Don't worry; when Naruto comes back form his training, this story is going to be nothing but funny! (I think)

Kiba: Wait a tick! Naruto is coming back! That son of a-

Shino: You shouldn't say anything. _You _are the son of the-

CI: I don't want cussing! I hate it! Now be good pets and shut up! And go get my hot chocolate! I'm tired!

Both: Yes master!

CI: I can't _wait_ until Naruto comes! He'll be the best fox in the world…to hunt!

Hinata: Oh…by the way, please review…it would be most appreciated. I hope I wasn't interfering…

CI: Oh Hinata, you're so innocent I could never get mad at you Now where are those boneheads with my chocolate? Oh, yeah, and review like she said!


	2. Kiba's affections

Crystal Inferno: Whoop! I'm back! Thanks to foolycoolyshippo for the wonderful review! (I only received one, but it's keeping me going!) Anyways, sorry for the confusion; I was intending this chapter to be about the affections of Kiba anyways (this is after all, titled the 'Truth Behind the Mask' If you catch my drift!) So, shall we begin?

Kiba: Oh great, why do I have to be all lovey-dovey?

CI: Because all badboys have a secret, sensitive side!

Kiba: Well I don't.

CI: Well now you do! At least your not Neji, who's a secret pervert!

Neji: I heard that…

CI: What you going to do about it, you sissy? Cut your hair and maybe I'll be afraid of you, girlyboy!

Neji: I'm not a girlyboy!

CI: Whatever…fag.

Neji: I'm not gay! Stop calling me names! (Retreats into the futile position, with thumb in mouth.)

Kiba: Maybe you went to far…

CI: Oh well! Now, on to the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00ooo0oo0o00o0o

Kiba…was being Kiba that morning. He was off to train with his team and rushed out of bed, only stopping to wink at his reflection in the mirror. He yelled at Akamaru to wake up, put his usual black cloths off (excluding that stupid, totally horrible gray coat from a few years back) and rushed off to the training grounds. He was off to a late start, as usual, always using the nights as time to train his canine nose and ears. Before he could however, his sister stopped him abruptly.

"You need breakfast, Kiba," she said, handing him four pieces of toast (slathered in peanut butter and honey) and a half-gallon carton of milk. "You need to grow, shrimp. Haven't been drinking your milk, have you?"

"Yes I have!" Kiba snapped at her, shoving the toast into his mouth. As the honey dripped from his mouth, he proclaimed, "Just because I'm not as freakishly tall as you are doesn't mean I have to be the same way."

"Say that again, you little mongrel!" she screeched at Kiba, "You're a boy! Boys should be taller then girls."

"I don't care! I don't want to be that tall anyways! As long as I'm taller than Hina-" but Kiba quickly shut his trap, his eyes growing wide from shock. He was about to confess his love (in a way) for Hinata! Stupid, stupid! Before his sister had a chance to react to his outburst, he ran out of the house, signaling Akamaru to come along.

"Damn it all!" Kiba exclaimed, shoving the toast into his mouth and gorging on the milk in his wrath, "Why do I always speak before I think! Damn me for being impulsive! What do you think Akamaru?" He questioned his dog, in which he replied back, nonchalantly _You have problems. You need to get over your crush for her. She obviously loves someone, but that isn't you._

Kiba responded angrily, "I know! She loves that stupid Naruto! Why did it have to be him! And now, he looks better then me, since he beat me at the chunin preliminary exams, three years ago, I feel like I've become second place in her love." Kiba bowed his head. He was so ashamed, why did he have such strong feelings for this girl? This girl that he had once thought weak, a total tomboy, a merely timid girl?

It was probably when she grew her hair out.

Kiba remembered that day, when he noticed that her hair had grown. She had always kept it behind her head, in a bun that he had not noticed, got longer by the day. Shino and Hinata were sparring when suddenly, one of Shino's bugs nipped her hair tie, releasing her hair. It flew down; its shine reflecting of the afternoon sun. It was rich, and was a deep purple. Everything went silent, until Kurenai stated, "Congratulations, Shino, you have succeeded in showing us that Hinata is an angel."

And truly she was. Her hair framed her face perfectly, and they complimented her lavender eyes. Hinata was blushing furiously and she quickly tried to place it back in her bun when both Shino and Kiba exclaimed: "Don't!"

Of course she had been confused, but after that day, she always wore her head down, unless they were in a heated battle in which she flopped it into a ponytail. But even then did she look like a goddess of war. Ever since then, Kiba had affections for her. No longer was he the weak, timid girl he had come to grow up with. She was now a strong, independent, and worthy young lady. He would always see her as an angel, never to be touched by the tainted and wicked feelings of lust, greed, and temptation, in which Kiba had always kept within his heart.

As they approached the training grounds, Kiba spotted his lovely angel speaking to the monstrous Shino. He had indeed grown taller. Where was he now: 6'4? Kiba growled inwardly. A ting of jealousy purged through him; did Hinata like taller guys? She was obviously smiling and showing through feelings of joy…was she…enjoying his company? Was Shino…enjoying her company…in a romantic way?

_Damn bug freak! How dare he try to seduce her! What is he saying? I need to interrupt, he doesn't deserve her! She deserves…anyone but him! _Kiba thought furiously with in his mind. He just couldn't take it anymore, and he and Akamaru raced up the two, and he shouted "WOO-HOO! Who's up for target practice?"

_Obviously, that didn't go well _Kiba sulked in his mind as he walked behind his tall, skilled, and freakish friend. _Now I even look like a BIGGER loser! Guess I'm third in the race for Hinata's heart…_

"Kiba-kun…are you alright?" the soft and sincere voice of Hinata tripped his thoughts as he turned around to see the angel of his fantasies. She was gorgeous today, her hair hanging behind her shoulders to her mid-back and her eyes looking at him with worry. If only she could know…

"Hey, Hinata-chan. What's up?" he asked, quietly, _almost too_ quietly for his taste. Quiet for Kiba was normal speech, and when he whispered, virtually everyone could hear it. Why did she make him so…predictable?

"Oh…Kiba-kun…I was wondering…why did you attack Shino?" her eyes were downcast, but her voice held hints of confusion and sincere distress…for both of them, which he didn't want to hear.

"Ah…" he began to blush, why was he so nervous? He usually backed up his impulses with "I just felt like it!" or "He was ticking me off!" but instead all he could say was "I don't know…" in a strangely quiet tone.

"Well…please don't fight anymore!" Hinata suddenly outburst, catching Kiba off guard, "You two are my best friends, and if anything were to happen to you without Kurenai-sensei around…I would…" her voice was caught in chokes and she began to hold tears in her eyes.

"Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed, "Please, don't cry…I don't like it when you cry! C'mon! be a big girl, dry your eyes, and let's train! What would Kurenai-sensei think if you and those tears falling from your face! You know me and Shino never play to kill, so don't worry about it!" _Great…I just babbled about the ties of our friendship…just like that girl in that magna sis reads…she must think I'm a total fag…_Kiba thought in his humiliation. He would never thought that Hinata would smile.

"Thank you, Kiba" she grinned, placing her tears on Shino's handkerchief "Your like the brother I never had. I'm ready for training!" and with that she began to run to catch up to Shino before they were crucially late for practice.

_I'm her big brother now…great…even Rock Lee stands a better chance then I do…_"C'mon Akamaru!" and with his depressed state going even further, he hopped on Akamaru and began to race Shino as who could get to the training grounds first, slightly raising his spirits.

_Just you wait, Hinata! One day, I'll steal your heart!_

Crystal Inferno: Well, hoped you enjoy that chapter! A little (not a lot) more humorous then last chapter but I swear I'll make it funnier! It probably won't be next chapter, that's going to be Neji's look on things!

Kiba: What! I'm not the star!

CI: Excuse me, you half-breed! You all need attention!

Kiba: But I want Hinata…

CI: Well you can't have her! At least not yet! This is going to be tough! I don't know who's going to become Hinata's lover at the end! Maybe you should vote? I don't know, I'm so confused! I'm leaning towards Shino but Kiba and Hinata seem perfect for one another! Anyways, you all know what to do!

Kiba: Yes, review! And if you vote, VOTE FOR ME!


	3. Neji's affections

Crystal Inferno: Alright everybody! Going to upload one more chapter! This is so exciting! I may have only got two reviews so far (in which I love you, Achillea for doing!) but I have many hits! I'm at the two hundred mark! It's so exciting! Anyways, this is Neji's story this chapter…he has a darker view then both of them but I may make it comical throughout the chapter (considering I write as I think!) Okay, so Achillea voted for Kiba/Hinata pairing…um…what do you guys think?

Shino: Absolutely not

Neji: He is soooooo not her type!

Kiba: I think yes! I want Hinata! SHE IS MINE!

Shino: You know the reason you're not her type?

Kiba: Why?

Neji and Shino: YOU'RE JUST LIKE NARUTO! EVEN MORE!

Kiba: What's that got to do with it?

CI: While they rant on…read the story! And if you have a heart (gets big, anime-style eyes) Please Review!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0O

Neji was competing with Hanabi for the last rice cake, in which Hinata had made for last night's dinner. Her cooking was superb and it almost matched the ramen shop owner's exquisite skills. Neji was starving and he would never lose over anything that Hinata made with her small, fragile and delicate fingers. Ever.

Hanabi was doing quite well, for her only being thirteen and a half. Hanabi had once outshone Hinata in skill and in stature, but as Hinata's confidence grew, so did her strength, it she soon grew out of the shadow that was her 'prodigy' of a little sister. However, as Hanabi had acquired the rank of chunin before both Hinata and Neji, he could not doubt her skills. She was, in all respect, almost like Hinata, only Hinata had obtained the body of her former mother, and Hanabi, unfortunately, had obtain a rather flat, uncurved figure. Either that, or she had not developed as quickly as Hinata had.

"C'mon Hanabi! Is that all you have for me!" Neji bellowed at Hanabi as they went into a series of Hyugga-style combat. The streaks of blue whirled around both, merely dodging each other's attacks, forcing the other to act as fast the other had.

_She has become much more skilled as I have been training with her…but she still doesn't no how to defend her weak points. _And with those thought vanishing, Neji struck Hanabi's abdomen full on, letting slither the chakra that could not be obtained from the region any longer.

Hanabi screeched pathetically, pain wincing from her face. She was obviously hurt, and Neji stood in his victory. Smirking and sniggering at the same time he boasted, "I win."

Hanabi looked at him with slanted eyes, her face showing obvious refusal "That's not fair! You told me we weren't going for vulnerable spots!"

"Yes, I said that. But there is a difference between vulnerable spots and weak spots. Your abdomen, if it stopped functioning for a half an hour, would not affect your body besides an overload on your waste products. If I struck you in the heart…that's a completely diverse turn of events." Neji stated, all-knowingly, "Am I not correct?"

Hanabi's stare, in complete fury, finally shut, and she bowed her head in defeat. "Fine, take the rice cake. They weren't that good last night anyways."

As she began to walk away Neji looked at her retreating figure. It was helpless…almost how Hinata's had been. "Wait a second, Hanabi," Neji said, almost in denial of himself "We both did extremely well. We'll share it, fifty-fifty."

Hanabi turned around and her eyes lit up "Really? No strings attached?" she asked, in doubtful jubilance. Neji merely shook his head "Oh thank you Neji-kun!" She raced over to Neji, and soon received her prize.

They began eating the rice cake in all their hunger, and even though they each only had half, it was still momentously large. Hinata had told them that it would be for their lunch tomorrow, in which she had assumed they would share. However, they had decided to make things more interesting. Yet, they were sharing it now, as Hinata would have wished for, and Neji could not find a reason to exclude that wish form Hinata's heart.

_Why is that…she makes me a completely, totally, absurd person, sometimes? I use to _hate_ her, but now…why do I feel as though she is everything to me?_ Neji plagued himself, looking for an answer in the crystal blue sky.

It probably all started when she yelled his name.

The chunin exams…almost two years ago, had they all (besides Naruto and Sasuke) taken the exams. He was, of course, with Tenten and Lee, and it had been the second part of the exam, the survival test. They encountered Hinata's team, and Neji merely saw them as easy targets to obtain a scroll. He had noticed with his Byugken that it was Hinata carrying the scroll, and that it was indeed, of the opposite kind. He, back then, wanted to prove that she was weak, and that she did not deserve to be a Hyugga that she did not deserve to even live. He wanted her to _fail. _

He wanted to take Hinata head on, and see if she had improved (though he highly had doubted it) but that roach, Shino would not allow it. Every time he tried to directly harm Hinata, Shino would hit him with a sea of flies, beetles, and even spiders to distract him, while still being able to hold off Tenten. However, Neji kept pressing forward, as he wanted to see her improvement. He then highly doubted she could even defend herself, and all the confidence she had once gain had been destroyed from previous battles and hardships. Just he was about to strike her down (permanently) the roach brought his most furious attack on him…an ocean of all different types of roaches in which Shino had stated previously, "Absolutely adore the human flesh."

In all honesty, Neji had been terrified. He suddenly realized that he could die in the roaches, as they suffocating him, and he could feel some of them tearing off his skin, even without their masters orders. It was then, that he heard a voice.

"SHINO! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" the voice had been so familiar, but in his dying breaths, he couldn't quite grasp the name of the person. He soon felt arms shoving him out, tears being sprinkled upon his face, and a series of medical healing chakra being transmitted to his body. When he woke up (mentally) he noticed a pair of lavender eyes meeting his colorless shade, and he blushed at the beauty he had never seen. She was all covered in dirt, tears, and even blood, as the roaches could not tell friend from foe. But in all honesty, he had never seen her look more divine and godlike.

"It was you? You saved me from the ocean?" It wasn't really a question but more of a realization. Still she nodded and answered, "Yes, it was." That was when he began to respect her, care for her, and most likely, love her in a way he could no one else. Not even Tenten, in which he had secretly admired from afar, could give him the same reaction anymore. His eyes were always glued to Hinata whenever she was in sight, and he ignored all others in his view.

Hanabi (forgot she was here, didn't you?) smirked mischievously and said wickedly at the distant minded Neji, "Thinking about her, aren't you?"

Neji blushed, how did she know? Quickly bringing back his composure he said, rather annoyed, "What are you talking about? Who is this 'her'?"

"You know who! And don't you lie!" Hanabi said devilishly, a smile plastered on her face, "She's the one who saved you, the one who brought you to realize that life was worth living th-"

Suddenly, all that Hanabi was saying sounded oddly familiar… "Oh my God! You read my journal you little brat!" Neji roared, his eyes becoming anime infuriated, but it didn't scare Hanabi one bit, living with a father like Hiashi after all.

"Don't you mean 'diary'?"

"It's not a diary, you twerp, it's my recollection on my thoughts!"

"Your thoughts in general, or your thoughts in love. Because every page I wrote had the name Hinata written in almost every line? Oh, and I consider that to be quite stalkerish, you closet pervert!"

Neji, extremely enraged, bellowed at Hanabi "I'M NOT A PERVERT! WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE ANYWAY! HINATA IS ANGELIC AND IF-" he stopped mid-sentence as Hanabi was rolling on the ground laughing. "What's so funny?" Neji screeched at her, obviously perplexed.

She continued to chuckle as she stated "I just got you to tell me your secrets: That you have a diary and that you have a crush on my sister." She then placed her hands in a peace sign and declared, "I win in this duel of truth!"

"Why you little…" Neji said in a dangerously low tone. This was Hanabi's signal to run and she used in gladly, as Neji began to run through the halls, making sure Hanabi would _never_ tell a soul.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Crystal Inferno: Well, how did you like it? It wasn't hysterical, but you may get a chuckle at the end (I hope) Anyways, how did you like Hanabi?

Hanabi: I enjoyed it…especially at the end! (Does victory dance and sings) I know the secret! I know the secret! Hinata and Neji sitting in a tree K-I-S—

Neji: (Popping out of nowhere) Think you can escape, you snot-nose brat! I'll make sure your mouth stays shut for eternity! (Begins to breathe fire form his mouth as Hanabi runs away, still happily singing the song)

Hanabi: (Still singing) Just remember to review! Oooooooor Nejiiiiii wiiiiiillllllll punish yooouuuu!

CI: Okay that wraps this chapter up! Next chapter, back to Shino! And if you want, vote for your pairing!


	4. A walk interuppted

Crystal Inferno: Hey! How's it going everybody? Fine I hope. So chapter four is finally being uploaded and I'm so happy! The weekend is finally here!

Kiba: You're telling me. I'M GOING TO PARTY!

Shino: You are so idiotic…I have better things to do.

Kiba: Like what? (Sarcastically) Walk and talk with Hinata under the moonlit sky?

Shino: Exactly (begins to walk away.)

Kiba: Wha- I WAS JUST KIDDING! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

CI: Okay…now with the story…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Training had just ended. It was near the end of the sun's hours, as it was creeping under the horizon, trying to fall asleep. Shino had just finished sparring Kurenai-sensei, at that was no easy task. She happened to quite skilled in the shiruken and also mastered water-jutsu perfectly. His bugs were blinded in her mist and it was not fun knowing his target was almost impossible to track. Kurenai charged at him with her kunai, slashing his skin and ripping his coat. Yet, in that instant, his bugs swarmed around her, reading her movement and on call, ready to attack. It was a draw.

"I'm very impressed, Shino." Kurenai-sensei said approvingly, "Your skills are becoming stronger each day. Practice almost seems futile for you now."

His face was set in stone and his sunglasses hid the look of dismay on his face. If he didn't go to training sessions he would lose the only time he ever had with _her._ "No, sensei, I'd rather train. I'm not jounin and I need to become one to advance and be renown. Only then will I consider the option of a free day."

Kurenai only smiled and said, "Perfectly said, Shino. You are as dedicated as ever. If only Kiba had your sense of determination would he to become more capable of reading his canine abilities." Kiba's ears detected this, however, and he sent a scowl towards Kurenai. She merely smirked and stated, "training is over for toady. I expect everyone here at 11am. Am I understood?" All three replied "Yes, sensei!" And as their words were spoken she vanished into the twilight.

"Finally!" Kiba exclaimed, exhausted from fighting Hinata. "That has got to be the longest practice ever! We sparred, was for an hour!"

"I'm s-s-sorry, Kiba-kun!" Hinata stated, flustered "I didn't mean to slow you down-"

She was cut off by Shino's voice.

"You aren't slowing him down, Hinata. You never had. You're merely catching up." She blushed but smiled graciously at Shino. His coat was up, so he was able to hide the pink stain coming across his cheeks.

Kiba, on the other hand barked at Shino, "Oh, yeah! What are you saying! That I'm not improving, that I'm not a challenge anymore!"

Shino, not wanting to fight under Hinata's stare, replied monotonously, "No, Hinata is just quicker in improving and she is focused. If _you_ focused, you would be able to accomplish and soar over many obstacles. Obviously, that has not happened yet."

Kiba face was red with anger, but he didn't do anything about it. He just stood up called upon Akamaru and rode off, as frustrated as he came. Hinata and Shino looked in confusion for a moment, but began to walk home…together.

For most of the time, they walked in silence. Hinata tried to start conversation, but Shino merely stood quiet, and the small talk ended there. As they approached Hinata's house, the sun finally gave out its last ray of sunshine and the moon was allowed to shine.

"It's a nice night, Shino. The moon is such a mysterious yellow. I love when the moon's yellow…it seems so romantic and calm, and the land is lit with the shine of the golden radiance. Oh, it's so exciting!" Hinata exclaimed, and she twirled herself in the breeze of the dusk. Under his coat, Shino flushed and smiled. He loved when she was like this…so carefree, and not thinking of anything else but being _happy._

"Hinata…I enjoy this too." He whispered to himself, but Hinata heard the words. "You do, Shino? You should! This is a wondrous feeling, just being the two of us, without any worries, without any heartache, without any-" she stopped mid-sentence and her eyes, in which had held joy only a second ago, was now fading and bringing upon a sense of depression and sadness. Shino, seeing her in this type of agony, _knew_ what she was going to say. She was thinking of Naruto. She thought how she hadn't seem him two and half years, how she didn't know if he was dead or alive, how she didn't know what he looked like, how he felt, how he…

"You should forget about him, Hinata," Shino said coldly, snapping Hinata out of her depression and making her eyes glaze over in confusion. "You shouldn't dwell on him…he never really understood your feelings…I mean it's been…" why was he speaking about this situation to her, why was he even _talking. _She had this effect on him, and he could never reverse it. It would stay until his feelings and affections faded for her, but that just didn't seem possible.

Hinata gulped but she brought together her courage and said, "P-p-please, C-continue."

Shino merely looked at her through his dark, round sunglasses. He hated them now at the moment. She couldn't see the worry, the fear, the love…but that would only make him seem weak in her eyes, and he had never cared for emotions and boisterous laughs, like Kiba had. Yet, she was the only one who _deserved _to see her emotions, and the only one capable of understanding his soiled heart.

"It's been…" Shino said quietly, starting where he left off, "…two and a half years since you've seen him. You don't even if he is _alive. _Hinata, you are bright, cheerful, and caring. You shouldn't waste your affections on someone who can never see the real you…I mean, have you ever looked in front of you?" he asked, his face now more determined then ever. He would tell her affections, he needed to, or else, he feared he would burst from the unusual feelings protruding his heart.

At first, she seemed she confused, but as she was realizing what he meant, a voice echoed throughout the night "I think you should leave." Shino and Hinata, surprised and caught off guard, turn around and noticed Neji. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred. He held a kunai in his hand, and Shino knew he meant battle if he didn't leave.

"Hinata, I think my stay has expired. I'll see you in training." Shino quietly stated but as he was about to leave, Neji flashed before him, their faces extremely close to one another.

"Do not come near this house again, roach. You are not welcomed." Neji's threatened Shino. However, he remained unfazed.

"I will come and go as I please. I escort her to and from her house, as I am her teammate. Her father obviously has no objections, why should you?"

"Because…" Neji growled and whispering fiercely in his ear "She is _not _for sale and for your pleasure. I shall make sure of it." Then, Neji walked into the house and Shino not wanting to turn back, began to walk in the crystal blue night. Yet, he was caught by Hinata's words.

"Shino…what did you…" Hinata whimpered but her voice left her and forced Shino to reply harshly, "Never mind. Forget everything I said. I was caught up in the heat of our conversation. Go inside, your safe in their…" _from me. _As he left he heard a sob, and no doubt it was tears running down her face. The last thing he told her was telepathic and he stated _Use the handkerchief. _With that, he ran into the still night, hoping his feet would not lead him in the opposite direction. Had Neji's threat been just that? Empty words with no significance? Or was there more to it? Would he truly bend the will of his uncle, and convince him to marry Hinata off to him? That would not happen. He would not _allow _it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crystal Inferno: I'm done! Another chapter finished! Is it cliff hangerish? I hope not. Anyways…you know what to do…

Hanabi and Hinata: Please, Review!

Kiba: Or I'll pummel your ass!

CI: You heard him…Oh! And a bit of persuasion…I found a picture without Shino's glasses on! It's so tight, so anyone who wants the site…review with at least enough insight…and vote and I'll give you the site! Okay?

Shino: Is this forced persuasion or are you blackmailing me?

CI: Both…So Review. NOW!


	5. Realization?

Crystal Inferno: Sorry for the long wait! Luckily it's a minimum day and I don't have any homework! Now I can go on to chapter 5!

Kiba: So (cough) who's going to be featured in this chapter?

CI: Neji.

Kiba: WHAT!

CI: It's not going to be a pattern…I hate being redundant.

Kiba: So…when I'm being featured?

CI: Probably the following chapter.

Kiba: THAT'S NOT FAIR! (starts chasing CI)

CI: Darn it! Have sympathy! I just came back from track practice! Oh well, read and review!

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o00o

After the conflict with Shino, Neji decided it best to just go inside the roofless house. He left Hinata outside, not wanting her to be suspicious of his actions or his behavior. It _was_ a bit apparent that he had affections for her, as a child like Hanabi obviously figured out. It was just…she brought out another side of him…a calmer, cooler being that was unafraid of protecting the woman he had such strong emotions for. Yet, the being of collection turned wrathful as soon as another man with what seemed like the same affections walked with her. Yes, he was talking about Shino, that idiotic roach that couldn't learn how to give up. Neji could feel his hands shake with aggression, his kunai trembling in his fury. The roach…he had to squash him…or at least the love, hopes, and dreams, he had with Hinata.

Hanabi came from out of her room, suddenly, as though detecting her presence. She merely smirked rather deviously and voiced "So, how did the lover's quarrel go?" She barely dodged the kunai that came flying form her door, the sharp object slamming a hole into her dark walls. "Oh…I see…" and with that, Hanabi rushed into her room, not wanting to annoy her cousin to the point of her extinction.

"What was that sound?" a voice asked Neji in the darkness the east hall.

Neji responded "It was nothing, Hiashi, just me and Hanabi having a little, what she refers as, _quarrel."_

"Oh, I see…Neji, where's Hinata?" Hiashi asked, clearly stating an expression of worry through his vocal cords. Neji realized that Hinata's father was beginning to show love for his child once more, as she was becoming stronger, wiser, and more gorgeous by the day. Hiashi, noticing that his daughter may soon out of his grip, by way of marriage or by way of her choice, he knew his time with her was going to a close, and that he would try to spend every day with her as if it was his last.

"She's…outside…" Neji stated, his voice trailing off. He had just left her out there…with that roach- Oh God damnit! What if he was-

"Hinata!" Neji yelled and he ran out of the mansion, expecting and anticipating every emotion he would feel and he would let out if that roach were still there. Instead, he saw a crying Hinata, her tears smearing her face and the water being reflected by the yellow moon's glow. Never had she seemed so beautiful…

_Idiot! _Neji thought, slapping himself mentally _She's crying! Ask her what's wrong!_

Neji slowly approached her and placed his hand upon her shoulder. However, he was stunned when she pulled away and she merely covered her face with her dirt-streaked hands.

"Please, Neji-sama…not right now…" she mumbled, scratching the surfaces of audibility. He hated when she added the _Sama. _That meant she either was mad or she felt like she had two and a half years ago, that she was weak and could not hold her own.

"Hinata…he didn't do anything, did he?" his voice was weak and it was on the brink of rage. If he so as laid a finger on his beloved…

"He d-d-didn't d-do any-y-thing" she choked , and he was caught off guard. He hadn't done _anything?_ "He just walked away, without even explaining…why Neji-sama, why did you make him go away!" she snapped her eyes showing no sadness as he looked upon his face, but it was distorted with anger and pain.

Neji was taken aback, and stepped away from her. How could he answer that question? What could he say? That he loved her? He was protecting her? That she needed to leave that scum beneath the ground?

"I…I…" the words were caught in his throat, he couldn't get them out…he slowly began loosing them up but it still gave him a stutter, in which was highly unusual to him. "H-hinata…d-don't be m-mad…I-I was j-just trying t-to p-protect you…" his voice trailed, obviously having no where to go with his excuse.

"Protect?" Hinata asked herself confused. She questioned him once more. "Why? Why would I need protection from Shino?"

"I see what he wants!" Neji accidentally spurted out, but he continued in his irritation with her ignorance " He has affections for you Hinata! Don't you see it? He walks with you, he still trains with you because he wants to be with you! I can't say what type of affections he holds for you, but they are dangerous emotions that my lead to another potential hazard…"

"Shino-kun would never do that! We're just friends. What affections you see are friendship and-" her voice was caught by Neji's agitated voice.

"Are you that blind, Hinata? Do you not believe someone can care for you? Or is that you deny because it would conflict with _his _emotions, with _his _feelings, with _your _plans?" Neji asked her, and Hinata eyes grew wide, realizing whom he was referring to.

"N-n-naruto…"

"Yes Naruto! What you don't think the whole world knows! He's just as blind to your crush as you are to everyone else's emotions!" Neji stopped, his face flushing with humility and anger.

All Hinata did was stare into the determined eyes that belonged to Neji, and as though on cue, she left but stated silently "All of it is friendship…that's all I want…" and she ran into the house, avoiding the distressed and dazed look on her father's face.

All Neji was stare at the place she had stood, memorized by his blunt courage. His old self had resurfaced once more, but he knew now, with this warmer side to him coming out, that the boy he used to be, had been a cold-hearted monster, bent on destruction.

"Hinata…" whispering her name almost as if it were an angel, Neji walked quietly into the house avoiding the perplexed stare from Hiashi and rushed into his room, enclosing himself in darkness. He knew what he had to do…he had to win her heart, before anyone else, be it by life or death, he would have her heart _first. _And it would start with the elimination of the roach…and perhaps the buffoon of a dog too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00oo

Crystal Inferno: So…how did you enjoy it?

Shino: Well-written

Kiba: I wasn't mentioned so it SUCKED!

CI: Yeah, you were.

Kiba: Where?

CI: The very ending…"The buffoon of a dog?"

Kiba: What that's me! You're sooo not on my friend list right now!

CI: God dang you! Stop chasing me! Shino, help me.

Shino: I'm staying out of this…just review, and maybe the pooch will get his head screwed on correctly.


	6. A Dilemma Unpredetermined

Crystal Inferno: Yeah! Another chapter and more reviews!

Kiba: Whoop-di-doo. I'm not enthralled.

CI: Why?

Kiba: Because I'm not mentioned! I have not spoken for the last seven million chapters! Where's my debut? My shining moment to capture Hinata-chan's heart?

CI: After this chapter.

Kiba: Why are you always like this!

CI: Because…I'm the author. Anyways, Read and review.

Kiba: (glares) I hate you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata's situation was pretty complicated at the moment. Here she was, crying for no reason imaginable, wondering why tears had been placed on her cheeks constantly throughout the day. Was it sign? That she would allow others to shed countless tears; that she would be the cause of their misery and demise?

_I better not think much into it…_ Hinata thought, as she believed that only bad could come out of trying to find out what the fates sought out for her…what was her _destiny._

She remembered when Neji had spoken about fate long ago, at the chunin exams when he was facing her heart's ache, Naruto. He had spoken that Fate was not something one could change; it could be altered or destroyed. It was just there and one must face the facts with fate. In a way, Hinata had believed him. She believed that it was her fate to be second best to her sister, Hanabi and to always be looked down upon as a shamed family member of the Hyuuga's. However, Naruto had beat Neji; him and all of his predetermined theories blown to smithereens in one fatal swoop. It was then that she had become stronger, in which she decided to be something, her _own_ prodigy, her own ally, her own rival, her _own _friend. It was in that instant that she cared for herself, and saw herself as the true individual she was…Hinata…no Hyuuga attached within the walls of the name. Her strength was all because of Naruto.

"Naruto…" she whispered his name ever so faintly, silently blushing at the thought of his handsome face smiling at her with his exuberant, ocean-sky blue eyes. He, still, after two and a half years of being in total no-contact with one another, had a hold of her. It was rather scary really, that he would still make her blush…but only by the syllables of his name being pronounced on another's lips. She hated how Shino had reminded her of how Naruto would never see her true potential…as he only had eyes for Sakura.

This led to her thoughts wandering to Shino.

Shino was strange and peculiar, but he was indeed very unique. Various times had Hinata wanted to gaze into the eyes that he hid beneath his round, black sunglasses. She often blushed when thinking how handsome his face would be…but that only led to lead conclusions as being 'unfaithful' to her one true crush…as they certainly weren't boyfriend and girlfriend in that sense.

But Shino-kun had said something about looking in front of me for my answers…but why? What has been in front of me all this time that I haven't been able to comprehend? That I haven't been able to see the truth behind their mask? (A/N: Ah! You knew I was going to use it eventually, right?)

The answer seemed all too easy. There were tree people who she was unable to understand their motives, or hopes, or fears for that matter. They were the closest she had to brothers in a sense and their names were: Shino, Neji, and Kiba.

Kiba was a little easier to understand. He was loud and sometimes could be very annoying, but he had a kind heart and one that cared sincerely for others. He wanted others to feel jubilant and excited, like he did almost everyday. Except today, which he stormed pout of the training grounds obviously mad that Shino had considered him inferior to Hinata. Hinata knew that wasn't true but she did worry about what actions Kiba would commit if he was seen in such blind rage.

Neji, on the other hand, was not a simple being. He was mysterious in his own right; cold-hearted, ruthless, and a vigilante in his own, gutsy, and prestigious way. It was almost like he had his own way of the ninja. He wanted others to see how Fate was twisted, but at the same time, wanted others to realize that through their actions and goals, that perhaps miracles could come out of hard work.

Last, but definitely least on her mind was Shino…

"Shino-kun…" Hinata once again whispered extremely quietly, almost as if she was mouthing the phrase. But this came to a surprise to her. An image of Shino came to her mind. The one time, in which she had seen his coat off, was when they were taking a bath at a nearby pond and Shino had unclothed. His body was defined in every possible way. His abs were ripped, his chest was and arms were well defined and his legs had muscle curving in every direction. At the time, she was in nothing in shock since he had no coat but now…she blushed at the sight in her mind.

This was incuriously odd. Was she…was she developing feelings, affections for her isolated friend…it seemed like he had affections for…

"You shouldn't dwell on him…he never really understood your feelings…I mean it's been… two and a half years since you've seen him. You don't even if he is alive. Hinata, you are bright, cheerful, and caring. You shouldn't waste your affections on someone who can never see the real you…I mean, have you ever looked in front of you?"

Remembering what he said gave her the chills. She had an idea as to what he meant but at the same time it seemed unclear. He had rushed into his affections for her so quickly, she wasn't sure how to comprehend his actions. His heart, it seemed, was confused and perhaps torn, just like hers was being ripped from the perplexing dilemma that was these _four _extraordinary, independent young men.

Yet, Hinata, having no more energy, as she had cried for infinite and had a complicated night, fell into deep sleep, and wishing only for a clear head in the morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Shino had just came home. His father was on a mission so the house was to himself. He ate and took a shower, then was about to go to bed when he noticed a peculiar letter on the desk of his father, Having nothing better to do in his hour of torment, rejection, and denial, he open the envelope and read the letter:

_To my Dearest, Whose Soul is Entwined With Mine,_

_I cannot say how I love you only in such a short time. I'm not a great speaker but I do have poetic mind and I wish to explore its boundaries for you and only you, my love; whose eyes are the lightest shade of the sunset's heaven and whose hair is of honey dipped in the finest gold. You are an angel and deserve to be treated as one. I would serve you for eternity and after eternity's end I would perpetually be bound to you, as my heart would thrash if I were to lose my most divine goddess……._

Shino skimmed over the rest of the rather long letter, which was well-written and filled with figurative language and poetic monologues. He somewhat believed that his father wrote the letter…it was his handwriting after all and his signature was on it. Shino, thinking that maybe his father's talents sunk into him went up to his room and took put his feathered pen and a lavender sheet of stationary to match Hinata's eyes.

He was going to right a love letter.

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CI: I just needed to add that in they're as for you guys to know what Shino's thinking. Anyways, it was a tad short but I'm really tired. Maybe I'll redo it later. However, Shino's plots are probably foiled but it won't be by whom you think. I'll try to update soon! Please… Review!


	7. Unwanted Guest

Crystal Inferno: As I promised Toru00, I will update! I'm sorry it took like a month, but its pretty hectic this whole month…so…Anyways, this chapter revolves around Kiba…

Kiba: Finally!

CI:…and Shino.

Kiba: WHAT! I don't even get whole chapter anymore!

CI: Sorry, I have to bunch it up because you guys meet the same person and your reaction to this "person" will be very different.

Kiba: Who is it?

CI: You'll find out.

Kiba: Your so annoying!

CI: And your not?

Kiba:…

CI: Thought so.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o

Shino thought it would be excruciatingly difficult to write with a poet's gloss. However, just thinking of how Hinata smiled, the way her hair gleamed in the twilight, the way she was in _every_ way, a nymph from Mount Olympus, made him realize that he had all the inspiration required. He had sat all of last night, writing, not a long letter, but one that showed his passion and true love for her. He had slept soundly that night, knowing that he would finally be able to tell Hinata his darkest secret.

Yet, when he woke from his dreamy state that morning, it absolutely terrified him. He realized that he didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do, how to act, what to say to her, what to even dress in. His nerves ran to unbelievably high level, and his stomach wrenched, almost to the point of puking.

"I just need to calm down…just need to stay calm…" Shino told himself as he came out of his bed. He went to the bathroom to wash his face, only to look at the toilet and vomit within the bowl. He felt so weak. Never in his life had he felt so nervous, so under the weather. Some type of spell had been cast upon him, he was sure of it.

_The love spell of a goddess…I've never in my life been so…dazed, confused, _terrified… _Hinata, you have my heart before I even give it to you. _ Shino said within the walls of his mind. He got up from the toilet, and not wanting to taste the vile toxin that protruded from his mouth, he brushed his teeth. But before that, he caught a glance at his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm so…average…" Shino sighed. He had never cared for his looks, however, he was quite self-conscious at the moment. He always hid his eyes, as they would hide away his emotions and make him seem more professional and inhuman. Yet, as Hinata entered his life, he hid his eyes so she wouldn't see how average looking he was (or so he thought.) He had average hazel eyes, a slightly long nose, horrible cheekbones, a wide forehead…everything was so grotesque! He couldn't look at himself any longer and furiously washed his face. A/N: Okay guys! He's gorgeous! He doesn't see that because he isn't vain like Sasuke, or Neji, or anyone else. Trust me, when Hinata sees him, you will see the REAL Shino.

He dressed himself, covering himself even more then usual as he didn't want Hinata to see him in his vulnerable-state, took the letter and was just about to walk out of the house when he was stopped by his father.

"Ah! Shino! Haven't seen you in awhile! Your sensei just came to say there would be no training today. Something important has occurred and all the jounins must attend." Shibi told his son.

"Doesn't that mean you should go?" Shino asked his father with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh! That's right! I'm off Shino! Remember to say hi to your mom!" and with that his father vanished, only leaving a gray trail of smoke.

"Don't worry…I will," Shino told the smoke. He walked outside and halted as he reached a marked spot. It was hidden by flowers that were of daises, sunflowers, sunset and sunlit roses, and carnations. His mother had loved the color yellow…and so even in death, she could be with the garden she had cared for so much.

"I'm off Mom. I hope father was able to capture your heart with that letter, as I hope it will do the same with the one I love…" Shino trailed off, and left solemnly, his best wishes with his mother in the afterlife.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"KIBA! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF YOUR BED! MOM AND ME HAVE TO GO TO THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE! YOU HAVE NO PRACTICE! THAT MEANS GET OFF YOUR ASS AND CLEAN THIS FORSAKEN HOUSE!" Kiba's sister roared in his ears. He was up the moment he heard his name but was unable to stop his sister from scorching her lungs with an unneeded volume tune up.

"I'm up…God, I can barely here myself now…" Kiba whined, Akamaru whining as well in the closet. For the dog being so big, he sure was a sissy sometimes.

"I was hoping you were out of your little pissy mood from last night, but I guess that wish wasn't granted. Like I said, Mom and me are going to the Hokage's office for some important meeting. So, you need to clean your room and wash the dishes, and after that, you can do whatever you want. See ya!" and with that, she disappeared until all that was left was a trail of smoke.

Kiba arched an eyebrow. _Do all jounin learn that technique when they become that rank or something?_ Excluding the thought from his brain, he jumped out of bed and cleaned the house, as he was told…

ONE HOUR LATER…

"Thanks Guys!" Kiba yelled at the retreating figures that were Konahamaru, Ukon, and Moegi with their sensei, Ebisu. He would take out of his savings, but the house was spotless thanks to their help.

"What's the rush, Kiba? Got a date or something?" Moegi asked. Kiba was friends with Moegi as she often was at Hinata's house, sparring with Hanabi. The two had become close in the Academy and trained together.

"Umm…kind of…" Kiba said, a little embarrassed.

"Really! Is she hot, co-boss!" Konahamaru asked, "Who is she?" Kiba had become their new "boss" as Naruto had left them and Kiba often had to teach them at the Academy for C-experienced missions.

"I'm not telling you, you junior pervert!" Kiba exclaimed, "You don't deserve to know!"

Konahamaru whispered (loudly, he was taught by Kiba I may add) to Ukon "That means she's ugly…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kiba screeched, bashing both boys into one another. "She's beautiful! She's a goddess! I WILL NOT have you disrespect her like that!"

"Okay boss…" the boys mumbled in all their agony, slumping off to catch Moegi and Ebisu, as they had already tried to find their next mission.

"Okay, time to get dressed, because this dog about to get his girl!" Kiba jubilantly said, running back in the house at full throttle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o(You get the idea…)

Kiba was decked out in his casuals today, as he had training. He wore a long sleeve, badge shirt with baggy black pants that were loosely tied by his belt. His headband was off his head today. It was only his face, the brilliantly attractive face he hoped Hinata was attractive to. He was near Hinata's house when he saw someone exit the main door. It was Hinata's little sister, Hanabi.

"Hanabi!" Kiba yelled, just barely grazing her ears. She turned around, but quickly looked away. Kiba put on a questionable look but approach her nonetheless.

"Hey, Hanabi! Is your sister in at the moment?" Kiba asked her, as she sat on the main porch, her face…red?

"M-m-my sister? She's i-i-inside," Hanabi said quietly. Kiba was quite perplexed. Usually she was quite energetic and cheerful, but at the moment, she was completely being out of character.

"Alright. See you later, Hanabi," Kiba said and entered the house. As soon as he did, a kunai was thrown at him. Being the ninja he was he dodged it and wondered where the attack had come from.

"Hanabi! I told you not to come back in until y-" the voice was cut off, realizing the intruder was not Hanabi. The voice came down from its position, and it happened to be Neji. "Sorry about that, mutt."

Kiba and Neji were on decent terms with one another. They were rivals, like Shino and Neji were, yet they were exactly friends. They were mutual.

"It's okay. Um…is Hinata in?" Kiba asked, although he knew the answer. He did not expect the glare that came from Neji's eyes.

"What may I asked, do you want with her?" Neji said, distain dripping in his voice.

"Well…I just wanted to hang out…she is my teammate after all…"his voice trailing off, a sudden surge of nerves pounding through his heart. Why was Neji asking him this?

"Hmm…okay…so long as it wasn't _him…"_the last of Neji's words a mumble and Kiba was barely able to pick them up, even with his sharp canine hearing. Kiba became a little calmer, but still who was he?

"Hinata! You have company!" Neji said loudly, having his voice echo in the hallway. Popping out of her room, the angel of Kiba's fantasies came out of her room. She was already dressed, wearing her casual clothes as well: a loose fitting, tie-dyed, dark blue shirt that still fit her curves in the right areas, a pair of khakis that were held on by a dark brown belt, and finally a Pokka shell necklace around her neck instead of her headband. Her hair was down of course, cascading down to her mid-back. In every aspect she was divine.

"Oh, Kiba-kun! How are you today? I was just about to go shopping! Would you like to come?" she asked, her very voice having Kiba's heart flutter.

"Y-y-yeah, that's what I was here for! Okay, let's go!" Kiba exclaimed, taking her hand (glare from Neji) and rushing out the door with Hinata along for the ride.

After they ran for a couple of minutes, Kiba stopped, noticing Hinata was getting tired at his almost full sprint.

"Kiba-kun, you are very energetic today. Is something wrong?" Hinata asked a sense of curiosity in her voice.

"Oh no! Hinata! Everything is absolutely right!" Kiba laughed, watching his love quarrel with his strange behavior. "C'mon! Where did you want to go. How about we get some ice cream! I know just the place, and to our luck, it's just noon!"

"O—" but before she could even respond, he had taken her hand and rushed her off to the shopping center. Kiba could not have been happier.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o(I really don't feel like doing that….)

Shino was posthastingly trying to find Hinata. Hanabi had (secretly, out of the corner of Neji's dangerous eyes) told him that Hinata had gone out with Kiba. Shino realized he didn't need to talk to her; just give her the letter and run before she can even say a word.

He was in the shopping center and desperately trying to find his comrades. He had come across a couple of the rookie nine and Tenten from Gai's team, but of course he had no need for them. He wanted to talk to Hinata, and at the moment, it was his mission.

"SHINO!" someone yelled behind him. Knowing Hinata's voice by heart, and knowing it wasn't her, he reluctantly turned around and came face to face with Ino.

"Hey! Have you seen Shikamaru anywhere? I've been trying to get a hold of him but he's nowhere in sight…" she kept rambling on but Shino didn't really care for her troubles at the moment. He _needed _to find Hinata.

"Shino! Are you listening!" Ino roared, obviously annoyed.

"Of course. Shikamaru was with Temari and they went into the ramen stand-" but before he had a chance to explain their motives, Ino rushed into conclusions.

"IS HE ON A DATE WITH HER! I'm going to KILL him!" Ino screamed with the voice of a banshee and ran off to the ramen stand at the near speed of light.

"Now that that's over…" Shino grumbled but he was always pick up the laughter of extremely familiar voices. As he was about to approach them, the person he feared would return came face to face with him.

"Wow, Shino! You sure have changed! Your outfit isn't uptight or anything!" the voice of Naruto came crawling into his ears, and his whole body trembled at it. Why…why did he have to ruin _everything_, even if it was unintentionally.

It was true, however. Shino was wearing quite casual clothes. He wore a black turtleneck vest covering his white tank top. He wore blue jeans attached to a simple black belt and also sandals. Yet, he did wear his forehead protector, not wanting to be recognized as a simple civilian. Yet, that wasn't the problem. Naruto was the problem. His foxy grin was getting on Shino's nerves, and his simple, nonchalant stance made Shino believe that Naruto didn't see him as a potential threat…oh how wrong he was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crystal Inferno: Sorry it's a cliffhanger. But I'll update this weekend, and that's a promise!

Shino: He's here….

Kiba: Who?

CI: Oh, you didn't get to meet our guest. Don't worry, it's only a matter of time…

Hinata: (enjoying her ice cream) Oh, Kiba-kun don't forget to tell them!

Kiba: O-o-oh yeah! Review! It will be appreciated!

CI: You're so whipped.

Kiba: (blushes furiously) Whatever.


	8. Sleeping Beauty Interuppted

Crystal: I'm so sorry for not updating…with sports (three) and school, it's rather a type of mayhem in my head, but I found time to write this story, so be thankful! Okay, on with the story! Oh, by the way, I'm sorry for this being a little AU. Yeah, I know Shino doesn't have the exact same clothing, but I didn't want him to cover himself up (I think he looks retarded in the newer versions of Naruto…) Anyways, story. Now.

Reviewers: No cameos?

CI: No, I don't feel like it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiba was having the time of his life. Hinata was by his side, his love, the one he would do anything for. They were both eating their ice cream. For Hinata, naturally, it was white chocolate with chocolate chips, as Kiba had learned her favorite and rather traditional flavor. For Kiba, however, he had a triple scoop that was concoction of rocky road, fudge brownie, and chocolate chip cookie dough. He made a rather hideous mess on his face, and not realizing it, Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"Huh?" Kiba stated, confused, but excited about her happiness. "What is it Hinata?"

"Your face," she laughed circling in the air a ring around his mouth. "It's covered in chocolate!"

Kiba blushed at his messy eating habits. Of course, being the dog he was, he never really had the description of what it was to have good manners. "Uhh…yeah…sorry."

"It's alright, here," she said, taking out a napkin from her purse. She slowly placed it on his mouth and wiped the chocolate off his face. He began to blush immensely as she wiped the rest away, disposing it in the trash. He merely and meekly stated, "T-thank you, Hinata-chan."

"Your welcome, Kiba-kun." She smiled and he blushed once more. All she ever showed him was kindness; she was never angry or mad at him. But still…it was not the same when she looked at the picture of Naruto. She respected Kiba, but she admired and adored Naruto.

They walked in silence for a while, simply enjoying the others company. Kiba imagined this being a date, but Hinata probably thought otherwise. He still couldn't get those words out of his head:

_You're like the brother I never had._

He remembered Hinata's words so distinctly. He felt a certain extent of rage course through him. Why was he her brother? Couldn't she see he wanted more? Was she truly…that blinded by her love that she couldn't see what he really desired from her?

_I need…I need to find a way to release my affection…_Kiba said inwardly, trying to concoct a plan within him. _First off, I should…take her to the park!_

"Hey Hinata! You want to go to the park? The one with the Cherry Blossoms?" he asked jubilantly.

Hinata's eyes brightened and stated, "That would be a lovely idea, Kiba!" With her response, he grabbed her hand and rushed off to the park. Hinata's laughs gave him a sudden motivation, and before she could react, Kiba swooped her up in his arms, and ran to the park, covered with cherry blossoms.

He noticed Hinata had blushed at this and couldn't help but fill joy race through his heart. _She likes this! Whenever she blushes, she likes it! Yes, one point for the dog! _Kiba's mind felt a sense of total happiness and could not believe how lucky he felt. He continued running down the road with the heiress in his arms. She had a petite stature to her, although she was anything but that. She had delicate, full curves all around her body that gave her an hourglass definition. His fingers pressed on her tiny stomach, and sheer pleasure ran down his spine. If only he was her lover. If only he could kiss her…

By the time they reached the park, it was mid-afternoon. The sun was still high, but it gave off a more golden glow, and set the sky in darker shades of blue than its normal light, preppy color. Kiba believed this was the perfect time for romance. Not the evening, but not the day. A balance of powers, as Hinata was the balance to his dark, boisterous nature.

"Alright, Hinata. We're here!" Kiba exclaimed. As he heard no response he quickly looked down. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and calm. In his twenty minute run, she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful…so angelic and divine. In that moment, he wanted to steal her one and only first kiss. He was so sure he could; all he would do is press his lips against hers and he would always know it was him that locked her lips first. But then again, it could not be. She would never know, and he wanted her to be willing, and he refused to kiss her without knowing or accepting.

He slowly walked up to a bench near a couple of swings and the largest cherry blossom tree within the park's facility. He placed her gently on the bench. He noticed she would be uncomfortable with her head on such hard wood, so he took off his shirt, folded nice and neat, and placed it behind her head. He stared at the sky and realized the day would almost be over. He sighed and looked at Hinata's angelic features. Her rich, dark purple hair flowing through the light breeze, framing her face perfectly. Her pink lips slightly opened and her face in such a state of serenity. Never had he seen her this way, and now he was experiencing first hand only what her lover would probably ever see.

"My God, Hinata," Kiba whispered to himself, "I think I have fallen in love with you."

Just as he finished the sentence, he heard raucous laughter coming from a distant part of the park. The voice…it sounded so familiar…

_I wondered who could it be?_ Kiba's thoughts trailed as he looked behind the large cherry blossom tree. From a distance he could see a black and orange outfit moving towards his direction. The figure had blonde hair…blue eyes…

_OH NO! _Kiba screeched in his mind. _It CAN'T be HIM! I mean, everything was going so well. What if Hinata wakes up? What am I going to do? She'll run over to him like the dog to the bone and once if takes a look at her attributes, he'll go ga-ga over her! Oh, man…who else is with him…maybe they can cover…_

He checked once again, and they had come considerably closer, only a good two hundred meters a way. With his sharp eyes, he was able to see Tenten, the kunoichi from Neji's group, not annoyed for some reason, and enjoying Naruto's company. The other was Shino. That came to a surprise to Kiba. Yet, he assumed that Shino probably ended up being dragged along for the ride…by either of the two.

_Okay, I'm pretty sure Tenten will help me out of my predicament. I mean, she is a friend of Hinata's…but I'm not sure about Shino. He probably wants to see me squirm…_but, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell from Naruto "HEY GUYS, IT'S KIBA! HI KIBA!" Naruto's yell pained Kiba's ears and it took all his self-control to yell right back, as to not want to wake Hinata up. Before he could do anything, however, he noticed Naruto had come from behind, with Tenten in one hand and Shino in another, obviously annoyed by his action.

"Naruto let me go," Shino stated with intent smugness. Naruto looked down and dropped Shino to the floor, but Shino merely regained his balance. Naruto on the other hand, treated Tenten with extent care; he placed her in his arms and then letting her to the ground gently. Tenten blushed at this, and looked the other way. If he didn't know better, he'd say there was a type of connection with the two. But, all that aside, he noticed Naruto was about to yell something when Kiba rushed over to him and closed his palm over his mouth.

"You idiot! You want to wake her up?" he hissed at Naruto, holding back the urge to pummel Naruto to the ground. In his mind, the words _Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up…_ran constantly through his head.

Naruto looked behind Kiba and spotted Hinata on the bench, sound asleep. He smiled at Kiba and said, oblivious to her features "Who's the babe behind you Kiba?" He noticed Kiba wasn't wearing a shirt and smirked mischievously "You didn't have some afternoon delight now did you?"

With that statement, Kiba went frozen. A man can only take so much you know. Yet, he was still able to control himself and spit out "Are you that dunce, you baka! That's Hinata if you can't see for yourself! And no, we did not do anything sexual!"

"That's Hinata, really?" Naruto asked weakly, a little embarrassed from the way he treated Hinata's dignity. He walked over to her and studied her features. "Wow, she sure has changed. I assume, that she's a chunnin to?" Kiba nodded "I'm proud of her, she was finally able to prove her father wrong."

"Are you sure you two weren't on a date?" Tenten suddenly asked and Kiba blushed from the statement.

"Why do ask that," Kiba said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, just because when I saw you two about fifteen minutes ago…you were holding Hinata in your arms and you seemed to be enjoying it." Tenten grinned almost wickedly, and Kiba face paled. _I hate girls and their all-knowing powers! Why can't Hinata be like her and figure it out?_

His thoughts halted as Shino, surprisingly spoke "Is that true Kiba?"

Kiba had no idea what to say to his teammate. For once he was speechless. Yet, if he said they were on a date…then maybe Shino would get rid of any thoughts of courting Hinata.

"Yes, I think we were…" Kiba said, confidence back in his voice. Shino's gaze did not falter but merely looked at Hinata. Then Shino stated "Come, Naruto, Tenten, let us find the others. Naruto, you haven't seen Iruka yet?"

Naruto eyes brightened "No! I need to see if I have surpassed him!" With that Naruto marched along, and Tenten right with him.

Before Shino went off, however, he looked at Kiba with his brows furrowed. Kiba could tell (he figured out his expressions through the way of his eyebrows) that he was slightly angered.

"Kiba, I trust you to give this to Hinata, _immediately_, when she wakes up." Shino declared, handing him an envelope. "It is confidential. Open it, and I will know." Kiba gulped slightly at his order but simply nodded. Shino then walked quickly to join the others.

"Whew that was exhilarating!" he exclaimed to no one in particular falling to the green grass. "But still…" he smiled at his angel, "at least you're getting your well-deserved rest. Right, Hinata-chan?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crystal Inferno: Wow…that was long. But great! Next up will be Neji's day (you are going to love it!) and following after with Hinata/Shino duo (when she discovers what's in the letter. ) Well, that'll probably in the following week (as I have a four day weekend coming up!) So expect more. Oh, and please review! Much appreciated! And thank you who all to read!


	9. Move Along

Crystal Inferno: Oh my gosh! I got so many reviews! Thank you all! You made my heart skip with joy! You don't know how much it means to me when someone writes to me! It makes my whole heart swell with love and tears ( :

Kiba: Maybe you're overreacting…

CI: No I'm not…

Shino: He's got a point, they are just reviewing…

CI: But I love them for that! Like you guys love Hinata for what she does to you!

Both: …I guess

CI: Well, anyways, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and reading this fan fiction! I feel so loved (although I am so unworthy!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji was staring into the sky, his white eyes glazing over in a dazed daydream. He saw in the clouds his beloved, her long hair shifting through the breeze, her warm smile gently placed upon her lips, and her eyes joyfully gazing at the world. How he wished she were here…

"Neji, stop moping around!" a certain yelp came from a certain Hyugga. "We haven't had are sparring match of the day!"

Neji stopped his daydreams of his Hinata and looked into the direction of the voice. Of course, it was her little sister, Hanabi. She had been complaining all day for a spar. But since Tenten had left with Naruto, he just felt empty.

"I already sparred today…" he trailed off, just wanting to sleep. When was Hinata coming back?

"You idiot! That was with Tenten! When Tenten was here, you were happy and everything! But when she left, you just started off into this depressed mood! Wait…" Hanabi went off into her thoughts "Don't tell me…she's not a replacement is she?"

Neji raised a questionable eyebrow "What?"

"I mean, is Tenten your replacement for Hinata?" Hanabi asked, in a more serious tone.

"You can't be serious, why would you think that? Hinata has no replacement!" He was becoming angry with her. Sure, he had his mind off Hinata when Tenten's pretty face was here, but she could never be in the same limelight as his wide-eyed goddess.

"You just like Tenten because she takes her mind off of Hinata!" Hanabi said, fury in her voice. "Have you noticed she looks at you with love struck eyes! She loves you Neji! And you play games with her! You are nothing but an arrogant, dry, selfish jerk!" she screamed, and for some reasons tears were streaming down her eyes. "I don't want my friends hurt, don't hurt Tenten, and if you ever wish to court Hinata, you must tell Tenten how you feel!"

Neji didn't know what to say. Hanabi was crying for her friend. He didn't even know that Hanabi and Tenten were friends. Yet, he knew also, that Hanabi was most indefinitely right. Tenten did admire Neji, and she perhaps loved him the same way he loved Hinata. He had to tell Tenten, or risk losing one of his best friends forever. He never wanted to hurt Tenten, but he would try to bring her down as gently as the genius ever could.

"Well…I'm off" Neji said rather coolly, passing Hanabi with a certain aura. He placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded. "Don't worry," he reassured "I will not hurt her, as she is my best friend."

Hanabi only smirked with a bittersweet cringe "You better not Neji-kun, or you will have to face my wrath!" she added playfully, and ran off through the grass fields to train with others.

Neji merely smiled at her retreating figure and ran off as well…to find Tenten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(To all who despise Tenten…why the hell would you? Anyways, this is her point of view for a short while.)

Tenten was having a nice relaxing walk at the moment with two very contrasting people, both in personality and physically. Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame were walking on either side of her. Naruto had just come back from his training with the Legendary Jiraya. He was significantly stronger; she could feel it in his confident laugh and posture, and just in his aura. His presence was refreshing to that of the stoic Neji's or the flamboyant and over-the-top attitude of Lee. He also had grown taller, and he was, indeed taller than her (although, not a lot.) Tenten was a bit surprised by his flirtatious attitude with her and he had even added the 'chan' to her name. Tenten couldn't help but begin to like Naruto, although she did have feelings for a certain Hyugga…

_Neji…_her thoughts wandered to the white-eyed boy. With his cold personality unexpectedly thawing out about everyday, she couldn't help to wander if he had fell in love. All people change when that overwhelming, confusing emotion rushes through them and they must think of whom they truly are inside. Still, she knew very well, he had _not_ fallen in love with her, simply because his attitude had not changed with her, and that made it quite easy to assume that he merely considered her a friend, not a potential girlfriend.

"Hey, Tenten, you got something on your mind?" Naruto asked, interrupting her uneasy thoughts. She smiled at her growing crush.

"No, I'm fine Naruto…" she trailed off, and then, inspiration flowing through her, she stated "Naruto…how can you ask Sakura over and over to go out with you when you know you'll just be rejected?"

Naruto looked upon Tenten's serious face. Realizing she meant her words. "Well…" he started, trying to say what he wanted correctly, "I ask her because I believe the next time will be different; that she will want to go out, that she has changed her mind of who I really am, and give me a shot. That's why I ask."

"Aren't you afraid?" Tenten questioned, as she was struggling to find the meaning between his words. Before Naruto could reply, Shino's voice rose above, surprising both the blonde and brunette.

"It may seem difficult to understand the motives of people." Shino said, complete certainty within his voice "But, if you are able and willing to accept your fate the gods have handed to you, than maybe…" his voice backed away. He took a shuddering breath, almost as though he was trying to fight off emotions peculiar to himself. He continued however, "Maybe you will live a life of peace and happiness rather than one of regret and doubt."

As Shino's words took in their full effect, Tenten smiled at his simplistic statement. He was right, after all. She could not doubt herself; she would certainly regret it if Neji we were to perhaps like her, but uncertain himself he would move on to another, and both would be lost in regret until their lives reached their limits. She would not live in regret, she would live with fulfillment and joy, just as Shino had (perhaps) promised.

_No more living in fear! _Tenten exclaimed within her mind _Perhaps he doesn't love me, but I must know! I must find out! He is my best friend, along with Lee, and if he has a girl on his mind, I will help him claim her! I will not regret! I will move on and live life to the fullest!_

She smiled at her thoughts. She looked at the two boys on her sides and cheerfully stated: "Shino, Naruto, thank you both so very much. I now know what I need to do. I'll see you two around!" As she was about to walk to the Hyugga compartments, white eyes met her chocolate ones closely. Deadly close.

Heat rose to her cheeks as she realized it was none other than Neji, her life long crush. _Remember your vow…do not regret! _She chanted in her mind once more, giving her a certain boost of confidence, yet, she took a step back, fearing she would lunge forward in an awkward kiss.

"Hi…Neji" Tenten strained the words, unable to speak due to the strain. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Tenten." Neji spoke with a rather impatient tone, clearly in some type of mental struggle. "Alone," he noted, the other two surprised, yet obviously expecting the statement from the cocky Hyugga.

"Sure…let's go to the usual training grounds." She stated, more determined than ever. _I need to tell him! _As they were about to leave, Naruto's voice stopped them momentarily.

"Hey, Tenten!" Naruto yelled as Tenten turned around, "If you're not doing anything tomorrow night, I would like it a lot if you could meet at the ramen stand. I haven't had a bite there in ages!" Tenten lightly blushed at his response but merely nodded her head

"Sure, Naruto!" she responded. _I guess he wastes no time deciding what he wants. He has no doubts, as I will have none. _And with her final thought, she left the two boys behind and ran along Neji to the training grounds.

When they finally reached the usual training grounds, Tenten looked at the features of her four-year teammate. He had a look of ferocious seriousness that she had seen only in battle; why was he so determined.

_Well, maybe it involves the team, but I have to tell him my secret, it's the only way I will be able to live with myself!_ As she was about to speak, her white-eyed companion beat her to it.

"Tenten, I have a confession to make," his statement was quite abrupt and straight to the point. Confession?

_I can't get any ideas…it probably isn't about me. He loves another I know he does. But even if that is correct, I will confess either way. I cannot keep the burden any longer._ Thus, she spoke, "Well, what is it, Neji?"

"Tenten I like someone…no like isn't a strong enough of a word." He spoke at her with extreme intensity. Tenten was quite puzzled, yet, she wanted to know, she _needed _to know his deepest secret: the one he loved, "Once, I liked another…_you _were that other…yet as the months rolled by, I felt my attraction pulling to one I had detested all my life, and realized I loved that beautiful, innocent girl. That girl was and still is Hinata."

Tenten felt her heart crush. It was though a black hole was pulling on her very existence. He had once liked _her, _but it had faded. No, she would not regret; she would speak the truth and move along. But what if she couldn't move along? She was heartbroken at the moment, tears on the brink of pouring out of her eyes. She was too late to receive his affections. Once they had liked one another, but now…

_NO! _Tenten screamed in the walls of her mind, _I will stay strong! Regret nothing! That, is my way of the ninja, and it is my way now in love! _

"Neji, I liked and still you like you, perhaps I may even love you," she started. She stared into his eyes, and obviously, he was not surprised. "You probably already knew. However, my affections will probably fade, and new love will blossom for me. I don't want my affections getting in the way of our friendship, as we are the best of friends. I will do everything I can to win your beloved's heart! I will move along in my life and hope to make the best of it. Hey, I even have a date tomorrow!" A few tears wee sprinkled among her cheeks, but she couldn't stop them. This was such a bittersweet moment. He had liked her, only it was gone. Now, he loved another, but she could only do what she could to make him happy.

"Thank you…Tenten," Neji said as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. He had to admit, she was beautiful…but beauty was not enough. "For understanding."

"N-n-no pro-oblem," Tenten stuttered, shaking from her tears "That's what friends are for right? Now, I have to tell you how to win Hinata's heart right?"

"I suppose that would help…" he said, uneasy around his crying friend/secret admirer.

"Well…will have to start off with cutting your hair." She grinned lightly. _At least…I'll get some pay for this shattering soul. _

"What!" he yelped, obviously shocked by her response, "What do you mean, Tenten?"

"What I mean is, Hinata likes boys with shorter hair. Te only way you'll win her heart if you look like the man she wants to be with forever!" Tenten exclaimed, excited by the event that was going to occur. She took out a handy-dandy kunai knife…

"Wait! Tenten…let's talk about this first…" his voice trailed as her kunai was inches from his hair…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji was not pissed as he walked through the moonlit night. Actually, he was kind of happy. Not only did he look good with short hair (it resembles that of Zaku's haircut, only a little shorter) but he had fun revealing what Tenten looked with her hair down. Needless to say, she was a goddess. Beside the point, he couldn't wait to see how Hinata's reaction when she saw his deadly good looks. Oh yes, he was arrogant about his handsome assets, but only because they had been enhanced.

"Yes, Hinata, you will fall head over heels. Prepare to meet your lover…" he trailed, to engrossed in the fact of Hinata finally becoming his one and only.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o

Crystal Inferno: So, that was the chapter. Sorry if Neji is a bit OOC at the end, but come on, guys, any guy would feel sexy after realizing how they look with short hair! What do you think Neji?

Neji: I look damn good!

Kiba: Finally the sissy boy decided to stop looking like a girl.

Neji: Hmm…complain all you want! You know I'm going to get the girl in the end!

Shino: No you're not.

Kiba and Neji: How so 

Shino: Because, once she reads my letter and I reveal the full extent of my sexy eyes, there is no way in Hell, you jerk offs are going to win her heart!

Both: Whoa! That was so OOC I don't even know how to describe it!

Shino:…

C.I.: Okay, that was just a little weird, but I'm deciding that it's because of the sugar. Yeah, brown sugar. So anyways, please review! You will be most appreciated. Yet, thank you all for reading. (Anime style eyes) I love you!

All three: She's so OOC right now…


	10. True Emotions

Crystal Inferno: Finally! School's Out! Yeah! Also, this means I can update my stories faster for you guys so; you won't have to wait so long!

Kiba: Yeah, that took you long enough to promise…

Shino: Well, you need to keep it…

CI: Why?

Both: Because we want to find out that gets Hinata in the end!

CI: Oh. Anyways, you know what to do, read and review!

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Hinata had had a very odd dream. She was in a bridal gown crying, and she was walking down the aisle with her father. She looked at him with tear-strained eyes and whispered "Father…please…I love…"

Hiashi looked away from her and softly responded back, "It is the only way, Hinata. He loves you, and in order to keep the bloodline pure, we need this marriage. Understand, Hinata, I know this isn't what you want, but you'll make it work out. Perhaps, one day you will love him…"

"But Father!" she retorted back at him "I do love him, but he is like a brother to me! He is not the one I want to love, it is…"

"Quiet, Hinata…please, you must, it is the only way…now make those tears of anguish turn into tears of joy…we are here."

She looked up and only noticed a pair of eyes. She met colorless eyes that froze her soul. They were kind but she did not want them. She wanted the haunting, god-like, dark yellow eyes of…

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata woke up. Her eyes slowly opened and she viewed something gorgeous. She was under a huge cherry blossom tree, and all around they're laid the blossoms, in her hair, on her clothes, on the plain of the fields, everywhere. Then she noticed Kiba, sitting with a few blossoms, unclothed, his shirt off…

Hinata blushed furiously at the sight of this. Why did both her teammates do this to her? They made her blush. Was she just embarrassed by his physical attraction, or was there something more to the burgundy in her cheeks.

Kiba heard the slight movement of her clothes, and turned around, his grin both seductive and cheerful.

"Oh, you're finally awake. It's been about an hour, it's almost time for you to go home, right?" he said a little dishearten. Hinata couldn't help but think he was a little disappointed that they couldn't spend time together.

Hinata looked at the direction of the sun, and as it was approaching its sleep, she too, had to go home where her bed lay. "Yes, I think that is wise or my father will be worried."

He frowned just slightly, but that was an unusual face for the always-joyous Kiba. Suddenly however, his eyes got wide in realization and reached into his pockets to find an envelope. "Shino told me to give this to you. It's probably a confidential note from the Hokage." He flew it over to Hinata using his chakra and she simply caught it. The note was written in neat handwriting, and on the surface read "_Hinata." _She opened the letter and the color was furnished lavender, almost identical to her eyes. It was scented with a hint of jasmine as well, and it gave her a comforting feel. But this couldn't have come from the Hokage, since when had she written:

_To my most precious Hinata,_

_What you are to me can never be weighted; can never be measured, as my love for you is boundless, eternal, and entirely yours. No other woman has ever affected me in this way. I would protect you with my very life, with my own two hands; I would carry you even if I lay dead. My soul is probably undesired by yours…my spirit is filled with dark, crude elements that torture me, and of course, does not allow me to engage in actually talking to you about my problem. But you are not a problem, far from it. You are my essence, the way I want to live. You are free and happy, as I am imprisoned and lonely. You have healed my lonely heart already, with your presence of sunshine and moonlight. However, if you were to leave me, I would die, ashamed of the loneliness controlling me. I am bound to your spirit, forever Hinata, and I will always be chained to the emotions that I have for you. Please, accept my love, for I should perish if you were ever to reject it. _

_Love, _

_Shino _

Her eyes couldn't help but cry. Shino…Shino loved her. There had been hints, but she never knew he felt so much for her. She didn't know what to do. She needed to find him, to find out what she felt for him, and what this could mean for the both of them.

"Are you alright, Hinata? What-" Kiba however, was cut short by Hinata's frail voice.

"K-K-Kiba, w-where is Shin-n-o." she sniffled, stuttering on every word. She couldn't think, couldn't comprehend anymore, all she needed was to find this man that felt bound to her…forever.

"I think he said he would be at the training grounds. W-" Yet again he was cut off, not by words but by Hinata suddenly running as fast as her legs would carry her, off to their usual spot.

"Hinata…" Kiba whispered, his emotions just as confused and tormented as her own.

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shino had been with Naruto for quite awhile. They had met the other entire rookie nine and few of the others Shino didn't and did know. He wasn't frustrated with Naruto, forcing (in Shino's twisted demented way, as he did come along with no problems…) him to meet everyone that had ever known (again for the second time in a day…) Yet, he had found Naruto's presence comforting, as it reminded him of his best friend's of course. Except, Kiba was a little calmer and Naruto had the complete enthusiasm of a child, while Kiba at least calm himself mentally when preparing to down his portion of meat…

Naruto was on his fifth bowl of ramen already, in less than six minutes. Yep, that was Naruto for you. That's why Shino liked him so much. He was a total klutz, a complete fool, but he never backed down on his words, and he never lost by giving up; he would either be left unconscious or dead before that happened. Maybe…just maybe that was why Hinata was so attached to him.

He's so outgoing…so bold and ambitious…Hinata likes, practically loves him, for his true nature. What am I? I am ambitious, in my own quiet way. I desperately want to become stronger, to approve my shinobi skills, so I can protect…her. But I am not bold, far from that. I isolate myself from the world, so I won't become attached…but it is to late for that. And outgoing? Yeah, if only… 

The great Naruto, however, protruded his thoughts. "Hey, Shino! You haven't eaten anything! What's the problem? Don't like ramen? I mean, I AM treating YOU to it. You're probably the first one, you should feel special! C'mon, eat some so I'll feel a little better…" Naruto was obviously disappointed. He wanted his friend to be happy, but it just seemed like he had a lot on his mind.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Shino trailed, picking up his chopsticks and placing some of the warm ramen into his mouth. Realizing how hungry he was, he gulped a couple more mouthfuls down before continuing. "…I thought I wasn't hungry, but I suddenly realized. I wonder why I didn't feel anything before…"

The ramen girl, who had been slightly listening to their conversation, knew in an instant, what he met. And since he was Naruto's friend…she couldn't help but respond to this boy's silent dilemma.

"Oh, it's a girl right?" Ayame asked, her face turning to meet theirs. They both looked up and noticed her, smiling broadly.

"Oh, hi, Ayame!" exclaimed Naruto, spitting out ramen that Ayame knowingly avoided. "What did you mean, girl?"

"Oh, well, your friend here is having girl problems. Is that right, Shino?" Ayame asked, picking up his name as Naruto had practically screeched it at him. There were no other customers, so she had decided to help this rather mysterious, quiet boy.

"…Yes…." Shino stated softly. If Ayame didn't know better, she would have giggled and told about the red staining his cheeks.

"Whoa, Shino! You like somebody. I never knew you could!" Naruto laughed, only to be shot a menacing glance by Ayame. She was like a sister to him, so he kept his quiet.

"Anyways, I bet it's about you can't cope your feelings to her, and you need a way to have her understand. Does she like someone else?" Ayame was not trying to be nosy. She hated when others messed to others affairs. Maybe she was being a hypocrite at the moment, but she couldn't help playing matchmaker. It was too much fun!

"Yes, she does…" Shino was quite embarrassed. He was pouring his secrets to a girl he saw maybe a couple times in his _life_, and also to Naruto, indirectly. If he found out that he liked Hinata…things would just spiral out of control.

"Oh, that's why you're so…well, like this," Ayame said wisely. "You know what! You should just tell her! You never no how things can turn out! Unleash your passion, for passion is boundless in those of Youth!" _Oh God, Gai and Lee have been hanging around here too often…_

Naruto and Shino both blankly stared at Ayame, but Shino thought of her rather disturbing insight. Yes, he could tell her…he already had in the letter…it was time for him to once, be bold and outgoing…to show the truth behind broken mask. (A/N: Yeah…I used it again…)

"Naruto, thank you for the food," Shino said eating the rest of his bowl of ramen "And, Ayame, thank you for the advice. Yet, I must be leaving."

"Why?" the other two responded in union.

"Well, I have to tell her sooner or later, don't I?" Shino said, it was not a question referred to them, rather to himself. Yes, he was ready…

"You go get her Shino! I have faith in you!" Naruto yelled at his retreating figure. Ayame merely grinned and waved, encouraging with silence. Shino had got him himself into a predicament now…

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00oo00o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata had run to the training grounds, only to find that Shino was not there. Her heart was desperate and she looked everywhere for Shino. Where he gathered his bugs…where he trained, at the log, even in the trees _Kiba_ trained. He had to be here. Why wasn't he here?

_Kiba wouldn't lie…no, not about a thing like this. Where is he? If he felt this way, he wouldn't have me wait! _Hinata frantic thoughts began to cause tears streaming over her face. She didn't want to cry anymore. She was such an emotional wreck, even though she had grown strong, surpassed the visions of weakness from her relatives, she still cried…because she was human, and could not help as her true nature always out showed her strength.

"I'm sorry…I can't be strong…all the time…but my heart is so full, it can't help but leak once in awhile…" she told herself, as though reassuring some unknown force. Her sobs ceased and she waited on the log her, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino always posted themselves on during their breaks. The sun was giving its final rays of sunlight and in any minute, darkness would take over the land. The moon would still be full (or at least still visible…) so she would have guidance home…if Shino never showed up…

A couple minutes past and she heard a rustling in the grass. She stood up, a kunai ready within her civilian clothes…only to realize that it was a way too familiar boy…

"Sorry to keep you waiting…Hinata," Shino said, his voice slightly shaky, but it remained strong. Hinata blushed as he said her name. What would happen, now that they were truly…finally alone?

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o00o0o

Crystal Inferno: Yeah! I finally made a cliffhanger! Yeah! I hope this will keep you hanging around for more!

Shino: Um…I thought my romantic debut was in this chapter…

CI: Sorry the chapter is _way_ too long…so I'll have to put the scene in the next one. That'll probably a whole chapter, about realization certain surprises, maybe a kiss…

Kiba: What! I wanted to be Hinata's first kiss.

CI: Well unless you surprisingly show up and stop the scene, I don't that's going to happen…Anyways, did you enjoy/hate it? Tell me so in your review! Also, um…if you guys want me to continue my very first story…that Yu-gi-oh! one some of you have been giving me hits one…I'll do it if I have at least 4 reviews (yes, I set my standards low…) Also, check out my new story about Inari, the ONLY one there is (no love for Inari…sniffle) Well, I hope you enjoyed this reading and thank you for reading it as well. I'm out!


	11. Contagious to you

Crystal Inferno: Yeah! New Chapter! Aren't you excited?

Kiba: No.

CI: Why not?

Kiba: Because…I'm not in the chapter! Shino gets all the glory and I'm stuck here, on the sidelines…. waiting…. until the awaited end….

CI: You are such a drama queen.

Kiba: KING DAMMIT!

CI: Point taken. By the way (haven't done this in awhile…) I do not own Naruto and I do not own the song So Contagiously by Acceptance. Alright, start chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Oh no…this couldn't be more unexpected…_ **

**_And I can tell that I've been moving so slow…_ **

**_D__on't let it throw you off to far…because I'll be running right behind you…_**

Shino looked through his sunglasses at the tear-strained girl that he for so long, had had deep passion and true love for; Hinata. He was finally, through his own mouth, not through letters, would be able to tell her how he absolutely felt. He knew he had never been so…affectionate with her, but now, everything seemed to change. He wanted her to see his face, and then show her, through his own eyes, how much she meant to him.

"Hinata, why are you crying?" he asked softly, wiping away the tears of his goddess. "Come now, what did Kiba do this time?"

"K-Kiba di-d-n't t-tell m-me anything," she stuttered, looking away from Shino as she spoke, "I-I'm c-c-crying be-cause…I-I d-don't k-know how t-o-o f-feel about you…"

_Feel about me?_ Shino thought, not knowing the true meaning of the words. He…wanted her to love him, but there were other potentials in her life…such as Kiba and Naruto and even Neji. She could feel a certain extent of love for all these men, but that didn't mean she loved a certain other more than the rest.

"What do you want to feel?" Shino asked bluntly, his heart cringing at his insensitive behavior. Why couldn't he tell her? Was it just the nature of his soul, or did it have to do with his fear, the fear of being…rejected?

"I wanted to be all of your friends," Hinata said quietly, as though to herself, but still answering the question in a way. She was no longer stuttering and her voice had grown stronger. "I wanted to have you there with me forever. But I don't want to choose! I don't want to choose between my best friends! I love you all, but when I look at you Shino, I see…" she paused, afraid of what this last word might bring their relationship "…more"

Shino looked at her, his train of thought completely forgotten. At that very moment, for the first time, he wanted to kiss her. Although she was beautiful, he had never thought of tainting his precious love. Yet now, as she admitted in a way, her feelings for him, he couldn't help but feel that pull of a darker feeling of love; that feeling corrupted and tainted many people mistake for love: lust.

_**Could this be out of line? Oh, could this be out of line? **_

_**To say you're the only one, breaking me down like this. **_

_**You're the only one I would take a shot on… **_

_**Keep me hanging on…so contagiously. **_

"Hinata…I wanted to show you something…before I confess my deepest secret to you…" Shino said, his voice slightly shaky from his nerves. He was never nervous, but she brought out, at least to him a more predictable, frightened Shino that he never thought was possible. She wasn't looking at him, probably to confused to look at his covered face; with his sunglasses he could resemble a monster. Without them, however, his eyes could take her to the deepest caverns of his soul.

"What is it Shino?" Hinata asked quietly, looking at the ground afraid of what she might see. She wanted nothing more than friendship from all of them. But in truth she held small crushes for all of them. Yet, Shino was much more different than the rest of them. And she was afraid…afraid of what could happen between them…

"Hinata, look at me." Shino almost ordered, his voice dipping in annoyance. The unusual tone caught Hinata's by surprise and she looked up and found something terrifying, enchanting, and most definitely gorgeous.

She looked up to a pair of golden eyes. They were completely gold, but a much darker, richer version of the metal. Without his sunglasses, she was able to see his features clearly. He had a nice long, perfectly shaped nose, and high cheekbones. He had full lips, and his eyebrows arched perfectly for his eyes. She had never thought he would be so handsome. She was dazed and she found herself walking towards him, to examine further.

_**Oh no, when I'm around you I'm predictable… **_

_**And I believing in loving you with first sight **_

_**Don't make it crazy but I'm hoping to… **_

_**To take a hold of you. **_

As her hand swept his face, Shino blushed, his eyes quite expressive, and caught by surprise. Her hand swept over his lips, curved around his nose and cheekbones, and all while staring into his eyes. They were so haunting, so captivating, she could not describe all the different emotions swirling through her.

"Why…would you bury a face like that, with clothing and glasses? Why Shino?" Hinata asked, looking into his eyes, as trying to search for the answer through his eyes before his actual words flew.

"Because, I always thought…that emotion was weakness." Shino said, his voice sturdy, although inside, complete pleasure ran through him as her hand was still curving around his face. "I have always thought, that a true shinobi does not let emotion guide him. I wanted to be seen as a weapon, not as a human that they could easily tear apart…but…"

"Continue Shino," Hinata said, her face becoming closer with every word Shino said.

_**Could this be out of line? Oh, could this be out of line? **_

_**To say you're the only, breaking me down like this **_

_**You're the only one I would take a shot on **_

_**Keep me hanging on, so contagiously… **_

Shino gulped, as his goddess was clearer to him than ever. Without his sunglasses, her features were enhanced by the moonlight, and her soft pink lips seemed so tempting. "…When I found out who you really were, I felt as if you were the only one who deserved and ever cared, how I truly looked. I wanted you to see my eyes, for my eyes would be able to guide you perhaps, to understanding my true feelings. Which are…" his golden eyes looked away from Hinata's lavender irises. He composed himself, looked straight at her, his face more determined then ever, and he finally admitted, "…that I love you…"

Hinata looked at him blankly. There was no fright, horror, joy, sadness, or anger. Nothing. Her mind had gone numb. Shino had just admitted that they loved her. Shino had admitted his true love for her, and she couldn't feel anything. It was as though her heart had fled, unable to understand _her _feelings for him.

"And also, I always thought my face was pretty average, so that was one more excuse," Shino added lightheartedly. Hinata, coming back to her senses, giggled lightly.

"Was that attended as a joke?" Hinata looked at him, her eyes smiling.

"Well its how you interpret my features…Am I decent looking Hinata?" he frowned, afraid of what she would say.

"How can you ask that question? Your very handsome, especially your eyes, why don't you show the world such rich, gorgeous eyes?"

"I already told you…" Shino said, a little more seriously "You are the only one who deserves to see such raw emotions, and my eyes are too expressive to begin with. Also, I don't want rabid fan girls after me."

Hinata giggled once more and went into his chest, and Shino's arms instinctively went around her. They stood there for a couple of more minutes, enjoying the others warmth, when suddenly, Shino asked "Hinata…may I kiss you?"

_**Oh you're everything I wanted come to think of it, I'm aching.**_

_**On account of my transgression, would you welcome this confession? **_

Hinata was shocked and looked up at his tall frame. But smiled, and said, "Yes, I would gladly give my first kiss to you." Perhaps, she had been waiting for this as long as he had…

_I'm taking her first kiss…_Shino let his embrace loosely let go so he could look at her face. He leaned in to her petite frame, bending down, and met her lips with his own. Pure pleasure broke through him, and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist once more, so they could keep balance. He felt her kiss back, and suddenly, as Hinata had been unbalanced, they fell back but Shino turned so he was the one to fall onto the grass and not Hinata. They kissed for a little while longer, there passions unleashing out the other, and then slowly, yet quietly stopped. Both of the pair's first kisses had been stolen, and it couldn't have been any better. Hinata laid on Shino, and she listened to his heartbeat. It was comforting, and she wanted to go to sleep to its beat.

_No I can't. I already slept during one adventure, I can't fall asleep to this…not to this blissful moment._ Hinata thought, her eyes betraying her and growing heavy.

"It's late, Hinata. The moon is rising higher." Shino said, interrupting her growing sleepiness. "I think it's time to leave."

_**Could this be out of line? Oh, Could this be out of line?**_

_**To say you're the only one, breaking me down like this?**_

_**You're the only one; I would take a shot one…**_

_**Keep me hanging on…so contagiously…**_

"But…I don't want to. Not now, not since I found the person who deserves my kisses, and my love…as well…" she trailed off softly, and she noticed his heart sped up as she mentioned the word 'love.' How would his heart react if she told him that he loved her too? But she couldn't…at least not yet.

"Your father will get worried, Hinata. And as much as I enjoy this moment, I do not want you in trouble." Shino said and lifted himself and Hinata as well so they both could sit upright. He kissed the top of her forehead; it was just to good of an opportunity to miss. He heard her giggle and then added "I'll promise will do this some other time…maybe tomorrow?"

Hinata quietly said "Yes, that would be nice," and with those words, Shino lifted off the ground, and carried her bridal style all the way to her house.

"Don't fall asleep on me Hinata, I can't get to close to your house," Shino said, and against his bitter judgment, he let her down gently so she could walk beside him. Hinata however, wrapped her arm around his own and laid her head on his forearm. She finally had a shoulder (well…almost, he was 6'6 and she was about eleven inches shorter) to hold onto.

Shino had stiffened and blushed at the contact, but he relaxed, since it was his love. Now more than ever, he felt such extreme emotions concocting into his heart. As they walked along the dirt road, he couldn't help but notice, out of the corner of his eyes, Hinata was still examining his features, and most of all his eyes. He couldn't help but smile inwardly, knowing that he was attractive in her eyes. As they reached the house, Shino knew he had to leave, not scared by Neji's threats, but he wanted to keep Hinata safe and tears out of her eyes.

"Hinata…I shall be leaving now," Shino said, his voice steady and turning to face her. "Will you wait for me tomorrow for training?"

"Of course," she responded, going up to give him a quick kiss. When she came down off her toes, she noticed the stain in his cheeks and his eyes smiling. He _was_ extremely expressive.

"Good-bye, my angel," Shino's final comment was, and he leapt to a tree, and made his way towards his house. Hinata watched him go and felt her heart flutter. Maybe…she did love him, more than all the rest. He was so different compared to when he wore his sunglasses. Then, she struggled to find the meaning in his words, but now, just with his eyes, she was able to gather all the information of his soul with his own eyes.

As she approached the house, she saw a figure guarding the door, its colorless eyes on her lavender ones. There was an extent of rage held within them. Looking at its body she found out it was a he. He was a Hyugga, but she didn't know who he was, he had short spiked hair, and bangs covered his forehead. Who was this man?

"Why were you out so late, Lady Hinata?" the cold, but extremely familiar voice asked. Hinata was hit with a wave of shock…was that Neji?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crystal Inferno: Another cliffhanger. Muwahahahaha!

Kiba: (in the corner…all alone…)

CI: What's wrong, Kiba?

Kiba: I better be in the next chapter…

CI: Oh, don't worry you are! The only one who won't be feature will be Shino, as he has had a lot of coverage. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see some reviews. Thank you all to read and I appreciate the views. Bye now!


	12. Final Possession

Crystal Inferno: So, some of you were angry, some were happy, and some of you were confused. Well then, let me explain: Hinata is just not automatically going with Shino just because they each gave their first kisses away. Also, I've now reached my decision to two of the guys, but I'm definitely not telling you which one I eliminated (because I really don't want flames.) Also, some of you are grossed out that Neji is interested in Hinata…

Neji: Why would they be disgusted? Hinata shall be wife and that is final!

CI: Well I'm trying to tell them…so here you go…my reasons:

This is the feudal era (kind of) Ninja lived in the feudal era. There was incest in the feudal era. But not like sister and brother…more like cousins! That's why Neji likes her, because if they were brother and sister, Neji would have no interest.

Oh, wait…that was my only reason…oops…okay! On with the story! Warning: There is a little violence…

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji had been waiting for Hinata with much anticipation. He wanted her to fall in love with him at first sight, and he wanted to steal her virgin lips away. He had been outside, waiting patiently…and that's when he saw her. With _him._

Hinata had twisted her arm around the bug boy's and she had laid her hand on her forearm. She kept looking up and smiling like an idiot and noticed that Shino did not have his sunglasses on. Neji was about to go over to where they stood when they suddenly stopped. Shino was saying something, and Hinata's eyes grew disappointed, but than something else entirely shook his body in rage. Hinata went up and placed _her _lips to his. They stood there for another ten seconds, and Shino quietly left. Hinata had watched him and then had started walking towards the Hyugga estate.

Neji was boiling with anger. At that very moment, he could not think. He wanted to _kill._

As Hinata walked closer, he noticed confusion written on her face. _Maybe it's my expression…maybe it's guilt…_Neji thought as he was about to smooth his long hair. Realization kicked in as he noticed that his hair shot up and was short in length. She didn't _recognize_ him.

As she finally made it to the doorway, she looked at him perplexed, as though not sure who he was. He said coldly, "What are you doing out so late, Lady Hinata?"

Her ears registered the voice and said softly "N…Neji?" All he could do was nod; he was to frustrated to say anything else. "Neji, you cut your hair? Wow, it looks really nice on you! I could never imagine-" She was cut off as Neji grabbed her suddenly and through her against the wall, his face inches from hers.

"What the hell are you so giddy about? Answer that question!" Neji spat, his heart in flames. "You betrayed me Hinata!"

Hinata was complete shock, but she managed to recover, "What are you talking about Neji? How have I betrayed you?"

"What do you mean, how? I saw you, Hinata! You kissed that…that roach! After I told you what he could do to you!" Neji was reaching his limit. It was only moments until he started a rampage…

Hinata's eyes suddenly lit in anger and surprisingly pushed Neji off of her while he was lost in thoughts. "Don't ever call Shino a roach! He might be a little peculiar, but he's kind and gentle, and knows what it means to struggle! He would never do anything to me, I know he would never harm those who mean much to him, and his soul is already too docile for that…" she trailed off, her eyes that once held anger were becoming soft and loving. It clicked in Neji's head that second…did she actually…

"You _love _him, don't you?" Neji asked, his knuckles growing white, as his fist was shaking frantically.

Hinata looked at him straight in the eye, her look still loving but stern, "Yes, maybe I do love him, and you cannot interfere in my judgment! I have found someone that deeply cares for me, that wasn't afraid to tell me his feelings. Shouldn't you be happy, as I have given up Naruto and have found someone who actually likes me in return, who knows that I exist and gives me courage and strength! Why would you want to take my happiness away?"

Her rant stopped. Neji couldn't control himself any longer and lunged at her. Hinata was too stunned to do anything and she was pushed back to the wall once more. Why couldn't she love him? Why was it that ugly roach? Why was he placed on the sidelines, like a hopeless fool? It was then that he placed his lips hungrily onto hers, his rage pouring into the kiss. He wanted her. He would have her. She was _his._

"You are _mine, _Hinata," he growled between the kiss, "No one else can have you. You will be mine, I will make sure of it."

"Please, Neji, stop. Don't do this…" Hinata whispered, struggling against the kiss and his hold on her. "I don't want to hurt you…"

He loosened his grip for a few seconds and mockingly replied, "How could you hurt me, Hinata? I'm much stronger than you. No matter what you did, I could have your pretty little neck wrapped around my hands in seconds."

"You don't understand, Neji…" Hinata quietly remarked, " I'm speaking of the matters of the heart. I don't want to bruise your emotions. All I ever wanted was your friendship and rivalry. Please don't continue this. You are like a brother to me…"

Neji's eyes widened, "All I am is a brother to you? How soon your mind frame shall change. I told you…. you shall be mine…and I have the ring to prove it." His fingers slipped a ring on Hinata's fingers, her facial expression a mixture of desperation and fear. "I have already spoken with Hiashi. You are to be my wife in order to keep the blood of the family running pure."

Hinata's face was to a point of total despondency. She couldn't comprehend the situation. She was getting married to Neji, without her opinion on the matter, without her consent.

"No…" she started, building her voice. She soon screeched, "NO! Neji, I will not marry you! I will never marry you! My heart is already taken. I will not marry someone who I cannot and will not ever love!"

Neji dug his nails into her back. "Yes, you will. You shall be mine, and you will learn to love me." He was about to kiss her once more when someone from behind back fisted Neji from the side and hurled him onto the floor.

"What are you doing to Hinata?" Kiba said, his voice filled with ferocity and hatred.

"This is none of your business, mutt, me and my fiancé were just having a conflict among ourselves," Neji said coolly, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Fiancé…?" Kiba asked, his voice trailing off, surprise held within its tone. He looked at Hinata, her face still in awed horror. "Is what he is saying true?"

She looked at him, her eyes pleading, telling him to save her. "Kiba…I'm sorry…but I've become…engaged." Her eyes had grown wide and smiled was placed on her face in her own hysteria. Hinata thought it was better if he didn't know the real situation. That she had been thrown into engagement against her own free will. That she didn't love Neji, but he loved her. That her quiet friend may have taken her heart. That she couldn't control the matter any longer. All she could do was faint.

Kiba watched her go down and was about to catch her but Neji beat her to it. Neji looked at him coldly, his colorless eyes giving off waves of anger and rage. "If you so happen to do anything Hinata in a way I find offensive, your life will be on the line."

"Yeah, make me." Kiba snarled, his mood was becoming quite furious, "Hinata just can't been won over by a ring. I know very well you forced this upon her. I could see it in her eyes."

"You know nothing about Hinata," Neji said, his voice hinting frustration.

"On the contrary, I know everything about Hinata," Kiba smirked.

Both of the two had their eyes locked on one another, both fierce for combat, both wanted combat. Neji was the first to speak, "If I find you outside after I put her to bed, I promise you your blood will stain the ground."

"Fine…I've wanted to challenge you ever since what you did to Hinata three years ago. She is not your puppet that will do whatever you say. She has become strong, and you better admire that strength. Or else…I might have to interfere with this 'engagement,'" Kiba replied. Neji simply narrowed his eyes and went into the estate. Kiba took a kunai out of one of his holsters and waited. He would fight Neji. He felt a burning passion inside of him. Maybe it was because he wanted to fight…or maybe it was for a love of a woman he wanted…Hinata's love.

A few moments later, and then the door open, and kunai flew from the door. Kiba dodged it skillfully, and threw a couple shrunken right back, and yet Neji blocked them with a kunai he had kept. Kiba flew to one of the near by trees while throwing more shrunken, with a little surprise in each of them. Suddenly, they exploded and Neji was left in a pile of dust.

"Hmm…you're not so bad as you use to be…getting your ass kicked by Naruto sure improved your ability," Neji sniggered coldly.

"You baka, that was three years ago. I've improved fifty-fold since than. You know very well I could have surpassed you," Kiba snarled, "How about we go about this using taijutsu. My wild style, against your gentle fist."

"Sounds good to me, come at me with all that you have," Neji said and threw his stance that was almost identical to Hinata's.

_Okay, but I want the advantage…_Kiba thought and he quickly cam down from his tree and ran right towards Neji at an incredible. He barked, "Shikyaku No Jutsu! Down on All Fours Technique!" He went straight to Neji and was about to strike his face, but Neji quickly deflected his attack and held his arm, and hit a tenketsu in his elbow, depleting it of his chakra. Kiba growled in pain, his middle right arm had gone numb and he couldn't feel the chakra emitting in that area. He drew back where Neji stood and flicked his nose.

_This is going to be difficult. If I had Akamaru with me it may be easier. However, I have to do this alone. _Kiba thought. _If I don't, I won't be able to prove my love for Hinata. She deserves better than this jerk. _

"Seems you need your dog to properly win a battle, you mutt," Neji mocked, a wicked grin plastered on his face. "You won't be able to defeat me on your own."

"Shut-up, you coward!" Kiba bellowed, "You shouldn't talk to me about strength! I see in you eyes weakness, every time Hinata comes by. You can't tell her the truth, of how you truly feel! Yet, you bring her in this predicament! Place a ring on her finger, have her engaged behind her back, take her virginity why don't you, while you're at it! But there is one thing you can never take from her…and that is her heart!"

Neji looked at him, with a malicious intent in his eyes, "I will have her heart. She will be mine and that is final. You or that stupid roach won't interfere and if you do, I will personally kill you."

"You can't make her be yours! We all love her! You can't take her without fighting for her!" Kiba yelled, his anger reaching his limits.

"What do you think were doing?" Neji said, not referring his statement as a question. With the words, he sprinted towards Kiba while he was still recovering, and activated his Byakugan. His arm swiftly moved toward Kiba's chest and Kiba barely dodged him from attacking his heart.

_Damn, he plans on killing me! _Kiba thought frantically. He knew very well that if he couldn't knock Neji off his pedestal, he was certainly going to drop him down to the pits of the Underworld. Kiba began scampering around the ground, avoiding Neji's dangerous hands and his creepy, colorless eyes. He started throwing defensive blocks, and as he grew more composure, he started to attack using kunai and his shrunken.

"I'm going to beat you, here and now!" Kiba exclaimed, "Here it goes, Gatsuuga! Fang Over Fang!" He became a torpedo and whirled around right where Neji was and felt Neji's flesh on his claws. When he finished swirling, he saw Neji, blood gashing from his arms and his chest. Yet, he didn't seem fazed by it. Was he insane?

"Nothing…can hurt me enough, to stop me from giving back my love…" Neji said, more to himself than to Kiba, "If you attempt to keep her away, I will vanquish your feelings for her."

"Hey, same here. I won't abandon my love because your telling me too. I'd rather die before Hinata is given to someone who does not deserve her love. Now let's continue." Kiba replied, and with that they continued their match. It went on, the grueling taijutsu bringing upon two weary bodies, slightly bloody, and as Neji promised, the blood of Kiba, but of himself as well, stained the ground. The fight continued for another two hours, and as they were prepared to end the match, with the fatality of the other, two kunai to both of them stopped them in their tracks, halting their fight.

"You idiots, what were you doing all night?" a highly annoyed Tenten roared at the two boys, "Obviously, Neji, you've had enough practice for one day. You too, Kiba. Why were you two fighting each other with such bloodlust? Why would fellow ninja of the same village kill one another! Answer me!"

They were both surprised by Tenten's fury. However, Kiba seemed more shocked than Neji, as Neji experienced her wrath before. "Calm down, Tenten. We merely had a dispute…" Neji said mildly, attempting to approach her.

"That was one hell of a dispute, you baka!" Tenten roared at him, "I don't care what the argument was about, but I won't allow you two to kill one another. We are of the same village and that means we fight as one and not as individuals bent on some stupid pride!"

_I wonder what's wrong with her…she's just probably really worried for us…or at least Neji…she must truly care for him, _Kiba's thoughts ended and he said, "I'll be taking my leave. Tell _Hinata_ that I won't be coming to practice. I trust you enough to do that."

"Very well," Neji replied. Kiba left then, leaving Neji with a worried, frazzled, and angry Tenten. Who knew what she did to him…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Crystal Inferno: So I hope you liked it. It wasn't my best. But, I hope I made the fight scene decent. Anyways, drop a review if you like and I'll see you real soon (like maybe in three days!)


	13. Advice from a Blonde

Crystal Inferno: Yeah! New Chapter! And so many reviews it's mind-blowing! I can't believe all the compliments I received too! I'm so happy!

Kiba:…I'm not.

Neji:…Neither am I.

CI: Huh? Guys! Cheer Up! Look at all the lovely reviews you have! It's great! Tons of people liked the fight scene!

Kiba: Whatever, I just know Neji better not get Hinata!

Neji: Same for you, mutt!

Kiba: You want to go!

Neji: Let's do this! (They sprint away, leaving CI, alone, in the darkness…)

CI: Dang you two! I'm scarred of the dark…can't you just settle your differences! Uh…this is retarded… Anyways, this chapter features Kiba, learning if his love is true about Hinata! Start Chapter!

0o0o00o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o0o0o00o0o0

As Kiba left the Hyugga compound, he had had a strong urge to find a way to get into Hinata's room, and take her away from there, and all the cruelty of everything else. He wanted to tell her, at this very moment, that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her. Yet, before he had interfered…he remembered Hinata discussing (or rather shouting…) that she had certain affections for Shino…what had she said? That Shino may have taken her heart? Whatever the two had been discussing after Hinata ran to their training grounds, it certainly wasn't anything the Hokage had sent…

Kiba sighed heavily. He was depressed completely. He knew very well Hinata could only pick one of the three men that loved her so passionately, and if he didn't want her to be with Neji, he rather her be in love with Shino, besides how it would kill him.

"I need to talk someone about this," Kiba said to himself, almost as though persuading himself to take upon his own offer. "Someone neutral, not involved. See, who is involved…" he began thinking about all the possibilities.

_Alright, let's start with Hinata…her crush (or is it still?) is Naruto…who in turn likes Sakura _(A/N: he doesn't know he has a crush on Tenten.) _so that rules those two out. Then there is me and Shino and Neji. Neji has Tenten and Rock Lee to handle, and so that leaves me with…Team Ten._ Kiba pondered on all three specimens of Team Ten. Shikamaru was too lazy, and any advice Kiba would ask of him would be 'too troublesome', especially about women, as it was ninja gossip that he had his hands full with Ino and Temari. Yet, someone had told him he liked someone else… Then, there was Chouji, who was completely useless, as all he ever thought about was food, although some were saying he was sliming down for unknown reasons. Finally there was…

Ino. The matchmaker Ino. The one who always knew who wanted to be with whom and who deserved whom. Kiba wanted to slap himself hard for not coming into this ultimate realization in the first place. Yet, his muscles were too bruised and sore to do that.

_In fact, I really haven't had any sleep…Hell, I've had no sleep since the previous night. And even that was restless. _Kiba yawned as he thought of sleep. The joy of sleep in his mind made his eyes shut momentarily, but snapped out of it, realizing his mission. It was mere daybreak, but Ino would probably be awaking the flowers with cool water after being placed in the darkness. He had his opportunity, now all he needed to do was head to the flower shop, and…

"Hey! Kiba! Can I have a moment?" a voice asked from behind and Kiba quickly (but reluctantly) turned around. It was none other the woman who stopped his little sprawl with Neji. Tenten.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Kiba asked rather nervous. She didn't seem as angry as before, but having experienced her on several missions before, she was really a mood shifter, and no one besides her true teammates could decipher what she was actually feeling.

"Well…Neji really didn't give me all the details, but why did you two battle? Was it about…Hinata?" Tenten looked a way from Kiba, obvious worry and sadness in her eyes. Why…did she know about their crushes on her?

"Yeah, it kind of was…but how do you know?" Kiba asked, still cautiously.

"Neji told me that he liked her…no, loved her…and you're her teammate and all, so I was wondering if your dispute was about her," Tenten replied, her right arm holding the other, her grip tightening. She seemed…almost crestfallen at the idea of Neji in love with Hinata.

"Yeah, it was," Kiba nearly growled, but he didn't want Tenten to suspect anything. After all, she probably didn't know about the engagement, and he didn't need a girl crying tears of joy or of melancholy.

"Oh, well, I just want to know, because Neji was in his typical, pissed-off mood…he always does that after a battle." Tenten joked, although her chuckle seemed highly falsified.

"Oh, okay," Kiba responded. "Well, I'll have to be taking my leave, Tenten. See you soon." He wanted to get out of this awkward predicament, and he just needed some space for awhile, at least until he met Ino.

"Alright. Bye, Kiba! I hope everything goes well." Tenten waved at him, and she was off, in a tree, leaping back to her typical training grounds.

_Hmm…goes well? Does she mean with Hinata? So, Neji probably did tell her. _Kiba sighed once more, and ran to the flower shop where Ino was.

Kiba was weak at the moment, but sprinting came all to easily to the boy. He jumped off of buildings and ran the alleyways, shortcuts to the prized and popular flower shop. He needed to know if his feelings were real, if he would be able to explain his actual feelings for Hinata. He wanted nothing else but to be with her, but if he were incapable of receiving her affections, he would have to stand aside and try to find another woman who could feel the void. That may seem shallow, but to Kiba, it was all he could see as a recovery, as he did not want to cry and be a hopeless, lovesick fool once Hinata made her decision.

After his thoughts kept swirling around his brain, he noticed a platinum blonde-haired girl in the distance. She had a purple summer dress on, and her hair, as usual, was in a ponytail. As he approached, she noticed her jade eyes glancing at his figure coming towards her. She didn't seem annoyed with his presence, but it almost look like she seemed refreshed with his appearance. Perhaps because she saw the same faces everyday.

"Kiba!" Ino said cheerfully and waving at his figure as he came down from the building aside and walked up to her. She grinned lightly, and asked, "So, what's brings you to my little flower shop?"

Kiba smiled back and stated, "Well, I came here seeking some advice, along with a couple of your yellow and sunset roses of course," Kiba said, knowing those were Hinata's favorite flowers.

"Oh, well, if there's a sale involved, I will gladly help!" Ino exclaimed, her eyes becoming bright at the thought of a sale so early in the morning. "Come on in to the shop, you can pick the flowers in there.

Ino opened the door to her little flower shop and Kiba followed her in. Kiba had never actually been in the flower shop before, so it was an odd experience. The walls were a sky blue, with small white clouds scattered throughout the walls. Also, on the bottom of the walls, grass and an assortment of flowers came shooting up. One almost felt like they were outside, looking at some wondrous garden. Kiba continued his observation as he saw a variety of flowers scattered throughout the scenery: daises, carnations, roses, lilies, chrysanthemums, and huge sunflowers were only the tip of the iceberg.

"So…Kiba" Ino trailed as she want to the other side of a counter, placing her elbows on top of it to support her head. "May I ask what advice you seek?"

"Well…" Kiba started, suddenly getting very nervous. This was the first time he was about to speak about his feelings to anyone. Although it wasn't Hinata, Ino was a girl, and he couldn't help but believe she would laugh at his predicament. "There's this girl…"

"And you like her." Ino cut in, her voice becoming all-knowing.

"Yeah, that's it," Kiba said, "But see, there's this…"

"Guy who she likes and you're not sure if you should tell her, in fear that she will push you aside." Ino interrupted once again. Was he that obvious? Or had she just experience so many hopeless cases before him?

"Well…that's kind of right," Kiba corrected. "It's just that, she had liked this guy before, but now she likes another someone else, and he likes her as well. But, there's another guy who likes her and now he's _forcing _an arranged marriage on her and now she may not be able to tell her true feelings to the other guy and I may not ever tell her what's buried inside my heart…. " Kiba had strung the words together smoothly as he felt himself passionately telling the story. He realized there was so much more complexity than he imagined. There was a huge web of tiny, yet important details that were part of this…of this…situation. And it all crumbled back to Hinata.

"Wow…that's kind of complicated," Ino said, her face sort of stunned from Kiba's problem. No one else had come to her with this problem before. Yet, it could be a challenge, and Ino always loved a challenge.

"Well, I say…that you have quite a situation on your hands. Yet, this is what you need to do. You need to, first, tell her your feelings, but not abruptly or quickly. Slowly show her how you feel. Take her out to lunch, bye her flowers, brings her a small gift whenever you see. Than tell her how pretty or gorgeous she is that day. Slowly show her your true emotions, and if she hasn't caught yet, take her someplace secluded and finally admit your affections for her.

"But, you have the other two men to deal with also. First, start off with the one who forced this engagement on her. Tell him what he is doing to her free will, that he is binding her into something that was in the dark ages, certainly not now. If he doesn't respond to that, kick his butt right in front of your woman so he'll be totally embarrassed and give her to you. Also, there are the two guys she likes. Kick their butts as well. Kiba, you just got make her fall in love with you by doing the little things. Then, she will come to accept you as a potential lover, and not just a friend there for support or comfort."

Once Ino was finished, Kiba looked at her with extreme intensity. She had given him a lot to think about and also how to deal with his rivals. So…he had to have Hinata fall in love with him by doing simple things? Like giving her roses, making her lunch, and complimenting her? It seemed so obvious, but to a confused love struck fool, it never was.

"Thank you for that Ino-chan. I'm glad to have had this talk with you," he bowed his head in gratitude. "Now…about those flowers."

"Oh, okay. Your very welcome, Kiba-_kun,"_ she emphasized the kun, as he had added the suffix to her name. Kiba felt like he had found a very wise friend in this blonde. "Oh, may I ask who is this girl, Kiba-kun? She seems like a treasure if three or four men are after her."

Kiba began to ponder on the thought. Although Ino could be trusted with love advice, she was an extreme gossip. If he told her, she would know doubt at least tell Sakura. The two had become great friends after the departure of Sasuke so she would at least tell her. Then, no doubt Sakura would tell Lee, as (even though she would probably never admit it) she had a crush on the wild fool. When Lee heard the news that Hinata was engaged to his rival, and that Kiba liked her as well, he would scream it to the whole village, and Kiba did not need that much publicity.

"Well, it's bettered said to keep it a secret. You'll know once I snagged her," Kiba chuckled and Ino right along with him.

"I guess I should cover my client's privacy if he allows it," Ino responded with a grin. "Let's get you on your way with the purchases, shall we?"

Kiba picked out the flowers, a bouquet of one large sunset rose (orange with magenta flames on the edges) with smaller yellow roses and lavender carnations. It was quite beautiful, and Ino even gave it to him half-price to start his journey of 'love.' He left with a wide smile spread across his face. He couldn't wait until he found Hinata.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Crystal Inferno: Yeah! It's done! I'm glad how this chapter turned out. I wanted a break from all the drama that was going on and bring some happy, light, fun!

Kiba: Well, that was refreshing, now I have to see Hina-

CI: I don't suggest that.

Kiba: Why?

CI: Evil things will fall upon you…and also…. Hinata isn't going to be there…

Kiba: Don't tell me…I'm not in another chapter again!

CI: How'd you know?

Kiba: Get over here!

CI: Not again…. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this addition to my story, and review if you want to give me some love. I appreciate all who read and all who give me their feedback. Now, excuse me while I run for my freaking life!


	14. Reunion and Departure

Crystal Inferno: Writer's block...the single most stupidest thing the mind has a defense for the imagination to not go on overload. I finally finished the chapter…a month later. Well, I have to say, now my brain is full of ideas, and to mine advantage.

Kiba: Hmm…more ideas means more chances for me to star, right?

CI: Actually, you're right, you will be featured in quite a few chapters upcoming…

Kiba: Wow, I'm actually surprised.

CI: Yep, me too. See how dead I am? I can't even be funny…anyways, read and review, and the next chapter will probably be up next week, I hope to promise. By the ay, I think this is what some people consider as 'fluff.' Personally, I don't like the word. It's just romance to me. Drama at the end, be prepared. Chapter, start!

0o0o0oo0o00o0o0oo0o00o0o0oo0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00oo0o00

Hinata had had a troubled sleep. Visions of black, gold, and colorless eyes were everywhere among her. She couldn't decide which pair of eyes to stare at, as she could not bear to ignore the other two. Yet, she herself became confused and was swallowed by the darkness of her own heart. She was shattering beneath her own emotions and she could take no more.

She abruptly woke up. Tears had formed at the outskirts of her eyes. She wiped them away, and remembered the events of the following day: Her day with Kiba had been true happiness, her friend and herself, just enjoying each other's company. Then, a letter from Shino, his declaration of love, her confusion…than her first kiss. Yet, a darker event plagued the blissful day. Neji's 'engagement' to her and the forced, stolen kisses he had brought upon her. Kiba coming, her crazed look as she told him the twisted truth, and then a whirlpool of black as she fainted to the floor. Although she did remembered in her half-awake state that someone had caught her.

_I can't stay here…I must find Shino…Right now, I want to be with him. _Hinata thought, rather determined. She wanted to forget of the previous night's outcome, and she was about to jump out of bed, out the window, and to Shino's house, when she looked down, and saw a horrid sight.

The ring.

It was beautiful, even in her awed terror of what it symbolized. Its band was pure gold, and in the middle was a sapphire, her favorite jewel, with small diamonds surrounding it like a flower. She couldn't help to gaze at its beauty. Yet, it meant she was bonded to Neji, as his wife. She would have his children…

_Oh the lords! I will have his children! _Hinata thought, the idea sinking in. It made her blush furiously, but it was not one of shyness or modesty. The thought of having a man who she believed her _brother_, inside of her was both revolting and terrifying. No doubt, the moment the actual wedding ring was placed on her finger, Neji would have his way with her. And she would have to accept, as it would be her duty to her clan.

_I…can't. _Hinata thought as though finalizing her decision. _I will find a way to make father change his decision, and maybe persuade him to marry me off to another clan, perhaps Shino's…_She smiled at the thought of her in a white wedding dress, with Shino by her side, in a sleek black suit and his eyes uncovered, showing the whole world his gorgeous face that he no longer would have to hide. She loved the idea…the very thought gave her goose bumps of all sorts.

"That's it. Before I see my father, I must see Shino…to find out if this is the right idea…for both of us," she told herself. She got out of bed, changed quickly into a blue tank top and baggy, Bermuda jean shorts, made her bad, and perched herself on her window. She only prayed that Shino had not left his house yet.

Before she could escape, she sensed a presence outside her room. She used her Byakugan and noticed Hanabi, sleeping on her rooftop. Hinata quickly made a replica of herself, ordered it to sleep, and then snuck out to Shino's house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata was almost at Shino's house in no time. Having been to his house many times before for team meetings without Kurenai (which was logical, as Kiba's house was a bit too wild, and Hinata's had a superiority/inferiority complex) she was able to find it through the streets of Kohona. His house was on the outskirts of the village. It was on a dirt road, near the huge gate of the village. However, his room had a glorious view of the forest, as it was three stories, his father being the head of the Aburame clan. She liked his house: cozy, comforting, a perfect place to raise children…

_What am I thinking! I'm only sixteen!_ Hinata thought, but still, although a new age was dawning that couples should wait longer for children, the Hyugga clan had very old traditions. One of them being at the moment of marriage, nine months later a child would be in the couple's hands. She remembered quite clearly that her mother was fifteen when she had her, a year younger than she was. She was quite surprised none of her other friends were getting engaged…but of course their clans either were changing or they didn't belong to a clan at all.

With all her thinking, she noticed that she had arrived at his house. It was a light yellow color, with the windowsills painted a sky blue. Shino's father had once told her (on the few occasions he was at the house) was that they kept it this way due to Shino's mother, who had passed away just shortly after Shino entered the Academy. Perhaps, that was why Shino was quiet and isolated around those who he didn't know…or had he always been that way?

_No, something tells me Shino once was a very bright, cheery, and expressive boy. His eyes tell the story. _Hinata thought optimistically. Not wanting to disturb his father she leaped up the three stories to Shino's rooms. The window was slightly open, and she pulled the window and white curtains back, revealing Shino's room…and a sleeping Shino.

_Wow, he's so calm and peaceful…_she told herself, looking at his eyelids shut lightly. She was directly above him, as his bed was right next to the window. His hair covered some of his face, but only his forehead. His look was one of serenity and she couldn't feel any happier to see this side of him. She observed the room and noticed, like always, it was neat and clean. His walls were of a green-yellow color, adding to the theme of the house. The wooden floor was shiny and clean and so was also his wooden furniture. A bamboo curtain drape over his closet and above the closet was a framed set of characters, when strung together meant 'Never fail your comrades.' She smiled at the phrase and glanced once more at her sleeping prince.

"Hinata-chan…" Shino said in his sleep, and caught her off guard. She wouldn't have found sleep talking to be one of Shino's habits, but she knew very little of the boy. No, she did know him very well, but there was a completely different side of Shino, the one without his glasses that was yet to be discovered.

"Shino-kun…can you hear me?" Hinata asked, slightly giggling. Maybe he would talk back to her.

"Of course, I can hear you, my beloved…" Shino trailed, caressing his pillow. Hinata arched an eyebrow. Was that supposed to be her?

"Well, Shino-kun, I was wondering if we could talk, but you need to wake up now," Hinata said sweetly.

"But I am awake, my Hinata-chan. Why would you say a thing like that," Shino said lazily, holding the pillow tighter.

"Shino-kun, you aren't awake. Simply because you're hugging the wrong object. I'm on the other side of you." Hinata cooed, trying to sound urgent, so he would wake up sooner. She had never been impatient before, so it was an entirely different concept.

"Huh…" Shino turned his head and slowly opened his eyes. He saw a blurred image of a goddess, with long, dark purple hair, and lavender eyes. "Hinata…" he slowly began, realizing whom it was. Then something hit him. Hinata was here in his room, in the morning.

"Hinata!" Shino exclaimed, falling out of the bed and crawling as far away as he could. She was here, in his bedroom (technically). She was squatting on the windowsill, a gentle laughter flowing from her mouth. He was too indecent to look at. All he had on were his boxers and his blankets laid forgotten on his bed.

Shino began frantically looking for his sunglasses, and Hinata, realizing what he was searching for, looked around as well. She noticed they were on his bed, and swooped them up, showing them to Shino with a taunting smile. He looked at her with some type of horror, as though he was afraid of this outcome.

"Shino-kun, you can't put these on. How am I supposed to see that handsome face of yours?" Hinata giggled lightly. Shino was still on the floor, near his wall, clinging to the edges. Why was he so…shy?

"Why…did you come here," Shino said rather emotionlessly, trying to take control of his composure. But she could see in his eyes he was nervous, he couldn't hide the expression in those eyes.

"Well, Shino-kun…" she started, coming from off the windowsill, taking off her sandals, letting them fall to the ground below. "I just…wanted…" she slowly made her way off the bed, and fell to the ground, and began crawling towards Shino in a rather catlike matter. She wanted to try to be seductive, she wanted to see how it felt to be Sakura or Ino, see what kind of reaction she would get out of Shino. She noticed he was gripping the closet edges tighter looking at her with pleading eyes, his mouth closed, trying to show composure. He was failing miserably.

"You wanted what?" he asked once more in an emotionless tone, although there was a hint of desperation.

"Wanted…" she continued, finally reaching his body. She let herself sit upon his lap, and he quivered in delight. "…to see…" she trailed her fingers up his chiseled abs and chest, brushing his lips lightly, and stop at the tip of his nose. "…you."

Shino was blushing furiously. He was looking at Hinata with a sudden fascination. Why was she acting this way? So…different. But, he couldn't help and like the fact that she was practically _throwing _herself at him.

"That's all? You just wanted to see me?" he asked, pleasure in his voice. She came here just to see him…for no particular reason? He wrapped his arms around her loosely and forwarded his weight to gently caress her. He was comfortable with her although he still felt indecent in his boxers.

"Of course, Shino-kun!" she said excitingly. She went into his chest and felt his deep breaths coming from his chest. She could stay like this forever. "However, there are a few issues I wish to intend to, but not at the moment."

"Oh…I see," Shino said, "Hinata-chan, do we have practice today?"

"Considering Kurenai-sensei didn't give us a message, it's safe to say no," Hinata grinned.

"Good, you can stay with me the whole day," Shino remarked, and saw a blush stain Hinata's pale cheeks. "But, I'll have to change first. I'm not as modest as I should be."

Hinata looked him up at down, and laughed "Shino-kun, if you're worried about your appearance, I'll make you feel more comfortable."

_I guess, no backward glances…_Hinata thought as she took off her pants, revealing her cotton underwear. She would never had done this in public or with anyone else, but with Shino, she felt like he made her stronger, more confident. She then slipped off her tank top, to reveal her matching cotton camisole. When she looked up, she noticed Shino's blush was redder than hers when she had given Naruto those flowers three years ago…

"See, much better, now it looks like I just got out of bed too," She stated, a smile gracing her lips. Shino could take it no longer and plunged in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, and Hinata placed her arms behind his neck. Shino played with her long hair, as he pressed his lips upon her harder, both escaping in their passion. Shino raised himself up, along with his love, and carried her bridal style to the bed. He placed her gently on the bed, and he lay on top of her, still kissing her passionately. They tangled their legs together and Hinata cupped his neck. Shino licked her lips, as though asking for permission, and Hinata opened her mouth, and he explored her caverns. Shino couldn't help but desire his goddess; she was giving herself to him, with the equal desire and emotion. He had waited so long for her, and now he was receiving his just awards.

However, as they were unleashing their love for one another, Shino felt a hard object on one of Hinata's fingers keep hitting the back of his skull. He slowly broke off their intimacy and as they laid their, panting from their kisses, he brought Hinata's hand around to his face to see the object. Hinata was too tired to notice that he had picked her left hand, which held the ring of dismay.

He noticed it was a ring. He looked at it incuriously. It had a sapphire in the middle of the band, with diamonds surrounding the jewel. Who had given this to her? This resembled an…

"Engagement ring," he breathed, suspicion held within in his voice. As the words entered Hinata's ears, she gasped, and pulled away her hand, terror in her eyes.

"Shino-kun…I-I ne-need t-to tell you so-someth-ing…" she trailed, her voice filled with guilt and shame.

"I'm listening, Hinata-chan," he said coolly, his hand grazing her cheek. Nothing, nothing could stop him from loving her.

"Neji-sama…forced…an engagement upon me…I'm to marry him," she said rather quietly but guiltily. She felt so ashamed. What would he think of her now that she was engaged?

"I see…" Shino said, no expression in his voice…or in his eyes. That brought Hinata true horror. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, and she needed to get to him before he pushed her aside.

"Shino-kun, I don't want to marry him, you know I don't! If I were to marry anyone Shino, it would be you and only you, because I realized I lo-!" she nearly shouted desperately, but she clasped her hand to her mouth. She was just about to admit, something she wasn't sure existed. She wanted to wait until it was real. But, it seemed so real, so right…

Shino's look was still expressionless, but there was a small hint of sympathy. Yet, that wasn't what Hinata needed…she needed his guidance and support. "I think…I'm going to change," he said in monotone fashion. "I'll be back." With that, he got off the bed, and went to his bathroom to change and his other necessities.

Hinata looked at his retreating figure with terrible sadness "Shino…" she said, barely audible and not picked up by the great ears of Aburame Shino. She didn't know what to do? Should she leave? Or she should discuss the issue first with him?

_I don't care…Shino-kun_ Hinata told him in her thoughts. _I want to be with you. I want to be yours…. I will get out of this wedding, and that's final. I will not have my choices taken away from me. Fate will not guide my life, as it has not guided yours, or Kiba's, or Naruto's…_

Hinata was interrupted from her thoughts as Shino reentered the room. He wore one of his coats that were a sleek black, his face still visible as the collar only reached his mid-neck. He wore black pants as well. Something told her they wouldn't be spending the day together.

"Shino-kun…" she stated, her arms wrapping around herself, and her knees tucking herself up for her insecure mode. She didn't know to do…and what would he say.

"I don't like seeing you so uncomfortable, Hinata," Shino stated, his eyes showing extent concern. "However, I know that we cannot be like this if you are engaged. The only way is to pull of the engagement, which I highly doubt that Neji or the other members of your clan will allow."

"How can you be so calm, Neji!" she practically screamed at him. "I'm getting married to Neji, someone who you despise, and all you can do is logically think things through! I need a friend, and you're one of my best friends, you, Kiba, and Kurenai-sensei! Why are you like this! Why?" Hinata had had enough. She did not need the anti-social Shino. She needed the Shino she had seen last night, caring and gentle. Was he only acting this way so he could push her away if she was to get married to Neji? Yet, if she could not find comfort here, she would find it somewhere else.

Before she could leave however, Shino's voice snapped her out of her frantic thoughts. "Hinata…" he began, going to the bed and wrapping his arms around her stiff and tense body. "You must understand…I…I can't be like this if you are to marry Neji. I can't have these feelings. Even if he wins by force, he still would have won, and I will be forced to let you go."

"Won? Am I some kind of prize?" Hinata asked, shrugging Shino's arms off of her. "I have to go, Shino. I need to sort my mind out." She walked off the bed, slipped her clothing on, and walked back. She saw the turmoil on Shino's face, trying to decide what to do. Hinata kissed his cheek lightly and watched his eyes gaze in her direction. "Please, Shino, visit me tonight after my clan meeting, I'll need all the support after my declaration of bondage." With that, she went out the window to retrieve her sandals, and began to run in a random direction, hoping she would discover Kiba along the way, but after the tears had dried from her eyes.

0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0

Crystal Inferno: Okay, this chapter might be a tad boring, but I was coming out of writer's block. I didn't know where to finish, as I told you before, I revised it FOUR times. Anyways, I'm thinking about changing my pen name, simply because I have seen to many 'Crystal' blah blah. Although it was entirely coincidental as my name, Crystal Inferno was made in like five seconds. I thought it was cool name; I think of the darkest ring of Hell, you know with the frozen lake and where Lucifer lurks in darkness…as inferno literally means Hell. Okay, so I was just wondering if I should change it, as I would love my readers' opinions. Review if you wish, as I always enjoy your commentary. Next chapter, I'll probably be responding to all in my actual story. Anyways, adios, mon ami!


	15. Shamed Acceptance

Crystal Inferno: Sorry for the long overdue update. This one features both Neji and Kiba, but they don't interact with each other, so don't expect another brawl. All right, for your responses:

pyro-fire-love: Wow…you are envious…but I am too! I wish I had as many guys as Hinata has after me (just not my cousin…) Thanks for reviewing!

I like angst- Thank you for the name considerations! I really am considering changing my name, but it's so hard, because I really like my first one! Thank you for the review and the suggestion! Absolutely wonderful!

rcr- Oh…you are in for a surprise this chapter…Thanks for reviewing!

Elise-neechan- Thanks for finding that mistake! I'll try to fix it when I have time! Thanks for reviewing!

Kichou- Oh don't worry, he shall, and so shall Kiba…they will all fight for the love to prevail. Thanks for reviewing!

twiggy-shino- Maybe. Maybe not…I'm not giving anything away! (Oh…wait…did I already tell you?) Anyways, Thanks for reviewing!

Torn00- To tell you the truth, I like your name right now better, but it's your opinion. I'm glad you have stuck with me thick and thin, I appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing!

CatC10- Don't worry! I haven't broken the whole thing up! Stay calm, stay calm! Everything will all turn into place…I promise! Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, that's everyone who reviewed last chapter. Now, chapter begin!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Kiba lightly flew through the streets of the village, with his bouquet of flowers in his hand, clutching them with slight anxiety. He wanted to find Hinata, but the chances of her even going out today were slim; Neji would not let her out of his sight, so long as she was still in the manor. He growled at the thought as Neji entered his mind; he would avenge Hinata for the burden he had placed on her, he would regret placing her in such a predicament.

Then, he caught a familiar scent, one that smelt not of Hinata, but similar. It was a relative, as all the Hyugga's had the scent of jasmine and lavender, even that bastard of a shinobi, Neji. He followed the scent and soon found a frantic Hanabi, shaking near the Hyugga compound.

"Hanabi!" yelled out Kiba, his voice not so boisterous, not wanting to attract attention from himself so close to the Hyugga manor. Hanabi looked up at the voice and noticed Kiba, and her once desperate expression was replaced by one of hope and ecstasy. She immediately jumped to where Kiba sat and wrapped her arms around him in a suffocating hug.

"Kiba! You have to help me! Hinata's gone, and if Neji find's out what's sleeping in her room is just a clone, he's going to kill me!" Hanabi wailed an obvious wave of emotions crashing upon her and shifting left in right in her mind. "I was supposed to watch over Hinata, but I fell asleep and now I have no idea what to do! Please, Kiba you have to help me! Neji's going to get mad and you know how he is! Please Ki-"

Kiba put a hand over her mouth to silence her, and her eyes looked up to meet his. "Now, Hanabi, I know you are stronger then you are acting right now," Kiba stated, trying to sound soft and calm, although he was burning with curiosity as to where Kiba ran off to. "You may still be younger then I am, but you're probably more mature. Now, calmly explain the events that have led up to this."

"O…Okay," Hanabi sniffled, drying the tears that had sprung from her eyes in her wails. She told him everything: how someone had come to 'take' Hinata away, how he woke her up at _2 in the morning_ to keep an eye on Hinata, how she fell asleep falling prey to the sandman, and finally, how she woke up, tried to wake up Hinata and realized it was a clone (the smoke revealed everything…)

"Alright, Hanabi. Thank you for the information," Kiba said, messing her hair around. "Now, that wasn't so hard, telling me with a calm head, now was it?"

Hanabi laughed gently. "Thank you, Kiba-kun. I'm okay now. I'll just stay away from the manor, maybe talk to Moegi-chan for awhile. You just make sure to find Hinata-neechan, okay?"

"You got it kid," Kiba winked, and flew off the building, waving to Hanabi as she went the other direction to seek her friend. Kiba didn't even bother going near the Hyugga manor; why would Hinata in her right mind go near the place she had so desperately tried to escape?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji was walking around the manor rather nonchalantly, knowing everything was going according to plan. Hanabi was keeping an eye on Hinata, and if she tried to escape, Hanabi would just use the jutsu he had taught her…one of paralysis…He was interrupted by two of the Main House elders, staring at him with a tinge of curiosity floating in their eyes.

"Neji-san, we were informed that you are engaged to Hinata-san. Is that correct?" one of them asked, his lavender eyes trying to burn into his own. It did not faze Neji, and he merely nodded his head.

"I see," stated the other one, his eyes slightly growing wider, realization kicking in. "So, your children will be the strongest the Hyugga clan will ever have to offer. Hinata has truly transformed and has passed her younger sibling by ten-fold and you Neji, the prodigy of the clan itself! Yes, we are blessed with this engagement indeed."

He couldn't help but stare at the men with a frown upon his face. Did they only think this was a matter of children, of offspring to the clan? He could see the hatred beneath their grinning faces, cursing him, and hoping he will die before the engagement, so Hinata would marry another, perhaps one of their own.

"Don't think this is a matter of offspring," Neji said darkly. "I have brought this engagement upon myself because I love Hinata, and want to be the one to protect and love her through life and death." The men were taken aback, but simply excused themselves, and walked on. Neji continued on, smoothing down his short hair. He never thought short hair could be so unruly…

Or Hinata for that matter.

He sighed heavily. She said she may love that roa- Shino. He stopped himself from thinking him as a bug, due to Hinata's wishes. However, he would steal her heart; he would have her for eternity. He reflected on the previous night, when he had proposed his idea to Hiashi…

"_What?" Hiashi questioned, shock sinking into his head. "Does she love you, Neji?"_

"_I…" Neji faltered, unable to perceive Hinata's true feelings. But he could not lie to Hiashi, not when he could lose everything he had achieved in a blink of an eye. "I can't say."_

"_I want my daughter to be happy, Neji," Hiashi stated, his eyes becoming warm. "She has become beautiful, skilled, and elegant. Although your engagement would help the clan greatly with its offspring, Hinata must choose her own destiny. Clans are changing, being to reform to this new age. Our clan is stuck in the past, and I wish to step forward into the present. Hinata, as the heiress to the clan will alter the clan as well, seeing the inflexibility of it."_

_The room was silent for some time. Neji stared at the ground, trying to think of something, _anything, _so he could have her hand in marriage. _

"_Hiashi-sama, what if I propose to her, and she says yes? It won't be arranged, no strings attached. If she says no, I'll stand down. But if she says yes, then we will get married this spring," Neji mentally patted himself for coming up with such an astounding proposition. _

"_Very well, Neji. I hope all goes well,"_ _Hiashi stated, and the conversation ended with that. _

Obviously, that had not been the way the events had turned out to play. Neji was ashamed of his actions. He knew what he had done to Hinata was wrong; he could not force this engagement upon her, he needed to have her heart before he took anything of hers away. He would make it up to her: take her out to eat, tell her his apologies, and just hope that she would consider him as his forever love.

With that he strolled towards Hinata's room, knowing for sure that she was there, still feeling a presence in the room. He walked up to the door quietly opened it…

He was surprised to find her on her windowsill, as though returning from a destination. She looked up and shock filled her body causing her to fall off the window, but Neji swiftly approached and caught her before she hit the ground. She struggled against his firm grip on her thin waist, but to no avail did she succeed. She finally relaxed and waited until he let her go.

"Hinata…" he started, trying to sound soothing while gently standing up and letting go of her, only to have her push away and look at him with mild distaste.

"Whatever you are about to say, Neji-san, it won't stop from what you did last night anymore frightening!" she bellowed at him, her eyes ferocious and wild. Neji analyzed her body briefly, to see what type of mood she was in. Her stare was straight into his, symbolizing she wasn't afraid to fight, and was not about to back down. Her posture was forward, ready to pounce on him if he even took a step forward. And, her arms were curled into fists, showing she would show no mercy to him if he fought back.

"Hinata-chan, I wanted to apologize…" Neji tried to begin, and seeing the mood in her eyes turn from fierce to curious. He never _ever_ apologized, or said he was sorry. He always believed in to be fate's doing if anything was wrong. However, with Hinata, all were of his own accord, and he saw he needed to change in order to obtain her heart, body, and soul. "What I did, and said last night was shameful, and completely out of character. But, just seeing you with Shino made my blood run cold…I just can't imagine you with anyone else but me…" he trailed off and watched as she took a step forward, symbolizing she was trying to understand the current situation, intrigued by his commentary.

"You are not engaged to me. Hiashi-san said I needed your love first before I could put a ring on your finger. I'm sorry I forced this upon you. You do not need to marry me if you don't want to…" it hurt to say those words. His vocal cords were tight, and he could barely breathe. Why was telling her this so…hard?

But at this proposal, Hinata's eyes lit up, as though she was _happy_ of what she told him. "So, you mean Neji-san, that I'm not engaged to you, that I'm not bound to this marriage?"

He nodded his head slightly, taking all the strength in his body to move himself forward and take her hand. She did not object, and he looked at her left hand. On her ring finger was, of course, the ring of bondage, the one he had spent two of his missions on; he could have easily used that on other items, like kunai, shuriken, and exploding tags. But no, he had spent his money on something he would value for the rest of his life, something he wanted to treasure with his one and only love, Hinata.

With a quick gesture, the ring was off her finger, and Neji took a couple steps back, unsure of his or her future actions. "You are free; you can do as you please, be with who you please…"

"Neji-san…" Hinata said softly, her voice trying to be tender and considerate, "Thank you and I'm sorry. I just wish you could have been gentler."

"Hinata…" Neji spoke abruptly, and Hinata looked up to reach his stare. It was intense, although attempting to show her all that was going through his head: his love, his determination, his power, his sanity… "I want a chance to redeem myself. Please, spend the afternoon with me. I would like to show you I'm not cruel, that I truly appreciate you for who you are and who you will become."

Neji walked closer, and soon was only inches from her face. "Please, Hinata…let me prove my love to you." He finished sternly, not wanting to mislead that he was unconfident in his abilities to steal her heart from Naruto, Shino, and Kiba.

She looked at him strangely, unable to see his actual motives. Yet, she smiled lightly, and said "Sure, Neji. Just promise not be…forceful." She cringed slightly, but Neji was able to see her discomfort. She had been holding her arm for quite awhile…why he hadn't noticed it?

"Hinata, remove your jacket, you obviously have an injury, probably by my doing," he stated in a professional matter. Hinata shook her head, in denial she was in pain, but Neji simply stated, "Hinata, if you don't remove your jacket, I'll do it _for _you." His emphasis was to show that he was not kidding, and he knew that really wanted much contact with him, her arms shielding her body to some extent. Her eyes widen at his statement and she hastily remove her jacket, revealing a white camisole underneath, showing off every aspect of her curves…it took all Neji's discipline _not _to stare down.

"Now, sit on the bed," he ordered politely, and she did what she was told. He briefly examined her right arm, and saw no apparent bruises, but as he trailed up her upper arm, he felt her body quiver in pain. He swerved his fingers over back and shivers of soreness crept through Hinata's body. He examined her back, and noticed deep scratches in her pale skin. He remembered his nails digging into her skin…enjoying the pain he had conflicted. But now, he was appalled and embarrassed by his actions. How could he, to the one he supposedly loved?

"I'm sorry, Hinata…" Neji sighed, "I didn't mean to cause you agony…" He allowed his chakra to move to his hands, and soon they began to glow a transparent blue. He had dabbled in medical ninjutsu once a year ago, for the sake of missions if anyone was injured. He was able to heal minor and major wounds, including deep swords being thrust into your thigh (a mental image of Tenten fighting a Rain shinobi was not exactly his favorite battle memory…) and therefore, was bale to heal, the minor but painful scratches Hinata had obtained by his hand. He placed his palms on her back and let the chakra sink her into her skin. Some shivers shook Hinata's body, but they quickly halted, the pain fading away. Once he was done, Hinata touched her back, noticing no more shivers ran through her body, and she relaxed.

"Thank you…Neji-kun," she warmly stated. Neji eyes widened at her adding the 'kun' suffix instead of the 'san.' Perhaps, he would be forgiven sooner then he believed. Still, he would show nothing but respect to her; she was goddess and needed to be treated as such.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Hinata," he politely replied and they began to talk about trivial matters until the afternoon came about…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiba rushed to the training grounds, knowing well that whenever Hinata was in a difficult situation, she would come here, and train so she could clear her head. As he approached the area, he noticed a figure in all black, covered from head to toe, that certainly was not Hinata…

The figure raised its head, sensing another presence among the training area. His sunglasses hid his stare, but one could see his eyebrows creased in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?!" Kiba exclaimed and Shino stated irritated. This was going to be one long reunion chat…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crystal Inferno: Okay, that was it. I'm sorry the chapter is kind of short, and I'm really sorry for the long update. Please accept my apologies. Happy Readings!

Shino: Do you really expect to get off so easily?

CI: Um…no

Kiba: Yeah, I've been waiting five months to be with Hinata! And what do I get? Crap!

CI: (tears) I'm sorry!

Neji: It's alright, CI, I'm glad you posted this chapter.

Kiba: Why? Because you redeemed yourself from being a jerk?

Neji: Precisely.

Kiba: ...

CI: Please review! Most appreciated!


	16. Giving up on

Crystal Inferno: Throw the tomatoes now. Just do it! I'm sorry for the cough-six-month-wait-cough, but I don't have anything to say. I really lost inspiration, but slowly came back then died down again. But with luck, I should be back on track. I really do promise sooner updates. I'm going to try really hard!!! I'll respond to everyone next chapter, because I'm just really trying to type really fast so I can get this posted! Okay start chapter!

Tenten: Crystal Inferno does not own Naruto! He's mine down, you hoes!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo

"So…where are we going Neji-kun?" Hinata asked, her voice slightly withdrawn. Until yesterday, she hadn't been on a date ever in her life. She had always imagined that her first date would be with Naruto…but unexpectedly, she had been on _three, _with three _different_ men. Well, she wasn't sure about Kiba's…but still, she couldn't shake off that there was something Kiba wanted to tell her…something that was buried in his heart.

_Maybe I'm just looking into it too much…_Hinata thought, hoping that only two men were interested in her, instead of three. She didn't want to hurt anyone…at least anymore than necessary.

"Hinata-chan?" Neji stated, worried about the silent treatment she was giving him. Hinata snapped back into reality and looked into Neji's antique white eyes. "I'm sorry Neji, I didn't hear you. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking about that tea shop you love so much. You know, with your favorite?" he informed her.

"Oh, you mean The Jasmine Rose?" Hinata smiled brilliantly, "I love that restaurant! It's perfect, Neji!"

Neji couldn't help himself as his heart skipped a couple of beats. Her smile was perfect, the way her lavender eyes gleamed, how her nose curled up…it was the image of an angel.

"Alright then, let's go, shall we?" And with a quick swift motion, he took hold of Hinata's hand, and guided her through the village, and smiled as he saw a light blush form on Hinata's cheeks. Yes, this would be a good day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"May I ask what _you're _doing here?" Kiba narrowed his eyes at his teammate, the bouquet of flowers for Hinata still in his arms, cradling them like a child. They were _her_ gift after all, and he wouldn't have bad manners taint them.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Shino said, pressing his sunglasses to his face.

"Well, _I'm _looking for Hinata," Kiba smugly replied, not wanting to show weakness at the moment. But, he didn't want to get in a fight with his best friend either…

"As well as I," Shino smoothly uttered, fiddling with something in his right palm.

"May I ask why?" Kiba questioned, wanting to get to the bottom of this. Both Shino and Kiba understood Hinata. They knew her fears, her aspirations, her desires…what they both didn't know who she loved more.

"Because…" Shino paused, unsure if he should tell Kiba the truth. He knew full well that Kiba also had feelings for Hinata, but he didn't know deep they were. However, he had to be honest with his best friend, for if he lied to him, how inhuman would he be?

"Because…I love her…and I need to make things right between us."

Kiba's eyes widened at Shino's bold words. He…he loved Hinata? No! _He_ was supposed to care for Hinata! _He_ was supposed to love and protect her. He had always been second best in her eyes, in the battle between himself and Naruto…that had proven it. Not this time though. He would beat Neji. He would beat Naruto and he would certainly beat Shino.

"Well I love her too! I've loved her for so long it hurts," Kiba clutched his heart; it was burning. All of his raw emotions were trying to squeeze out of him. It took all of his self-control not to scream at the pain. "You've always surpassed me in everything Shino, but not this time. You will not surpass me in her heart. I won't let you. From now on, we're rivals. As well as Neji. I won't let up."

"Neither will I," Shino coolly replied. Odd, this sounded familiar…

"_Sasuke-kun's mine, Ino-pig!" _

"_Whatever, Forehead girl…"  
_

"_Just know we're rivals from now on!"_

"_Fine by me!"_

Sakura and Ino had once been great friends, but their lust for a particular traitor had driven them apart. Ino had tried so many times to rebuild their friendship, but Sakura's blind love only saw her calls for friendship 'tricks' that would let her win over Sasuke. Ino had been heartbroken…and eventually gave up on their friendship entirely, letting hatred grow where there was once affection. If she couldn't have her friendship, she would take her rivalry, and beat her…to prove she was stronger, and somehow in a twisted demented way, regain the trust and friendship of Sakura.

This was his current predicament. Kiba was Sakura, and he was Ino. Kiba was blinded by his love for Hinata. Shino loved Hinata as well, but did he…did he love her enough to give up his best friend?

_No one should go through this…Yamanaka Ino, I feel your pain, _Shino realized. He could either accept his rivalry, or reject it.

"Kiba…I don't want our friendship ruined. Hinata is a great woman in both of our lives. She has woven her charm and beauty into our hearts without even realizing what she has done," he calmly stated. He didn't want to rile Kiba, not this time. "But, Kiba… I won't give up on Hinata, but I don't want to lose your friendship as well. Don't you see what rivalry will make of us?"

Kiba gazed upon his best friend. Was this a trick? No, Shino would never stoop to such trickery. He was an honest man; he was not like Neji who would take away Hinata's freedom. _Shino is my friend, he is my teammate…I can't let our friendship be ruined. He's right…_He walked towards Shino until they were an arm's length apart.

"Alright, will call a truce. May the best man win," Kiba extended his hand in which Shino met with his own. It was a pact, a truce, a promise to retain their friendship.

"The prize?" Shino questioned, a small smile forming on his hidden lips. He already knew the answer, but he was happy that his friend remained just that…a friend.

"Hinata, of course!" Kiba flashed him a toothy grin, letting his canines gleam in the sunlight. "I'll take you over Neji any day!"

"Well, since Hinata isn't here…I guess we should search for her…" Shino suggested, his calm demeanor sinking into place once more.

"I agree…the first one to find her, get's her first kiss!" Kiba exclaimed and he sped off towards the village.

Shino quietly arched an eyebrow as he watched his comrade disappear from his vision. He had never told him he had already claimed her lips. Well, he was already a few steps ahead of his canine comrade. Thinking no more of it, he followed in Kiba's direction, knowing if anywhere, Hinata would be in the village.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto couldn't be any happier. Someone had finally accepted his proposal of a date.

He couldn't believe it was with the gorgeous Tenten either.

He had already completed his 'test' with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. He had noticed that Sakura had become curvier and prettier…but she didn't affect him the same way as she had once had. Maybe it was because he found it another obstacle. He wanted his heart and love to be just as good as Sasuke's. But now that she no longer liked him, he found no competition. Sure, he still had some feelings for the pink-haired kunoichi, but something was burying these emotions, and it just happened to be the girl to the right of him.

"How do you like your ramen, Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked, hoping the answer would be one of approval.

"It's magnificent, Naruto! I can't believe I haven't been here this often. It's been awhile since I've had such gourmet food…" Tenten paused, knowing she was doing it again. She always rambled when she was with someone she liked. Sure, her feelings for Naruto were new, but she still liked him nonetheless. He was a refreshing break from the stoic and cool-headed Hyugga. Maybe…maybe she never really liked Neji…

"Tenten-chan? Is something wrong?" Naruto frowned, expressing worry in his face. Tenten smiled at the unusual expression. Naruto should never be worried; he should always be happy, joyful, and prepared to take on any great adventure.

"I'm fine, Naruto. You mind if I get another bowl?"

"Of course not! I love a girl who can eat her fair share of ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes shining at her request. "Ayame-neechan! Another bowl for the lovely Tenten-chan, the greatest weapon master of Konoha!"

Tenten couldn't help but blush. He was so much like Lee…saying foolish things like that…

"Hinata-chan, do we turn here?" an all-too familiar voice asked behind her. She instinctively turned around and saw the tall and powerful Neji walking the petite and fragile Hinata somewhere just to the left of the ramen shop.

_Are they…are they on a date? _She asked herself. No…no, she didn't care; she had…she had…

"Hinata?" Naruto said to himself. Suddenly Tenten saw him get out of his seat and say "Hinata, is that you?" All she could do was follow…

0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She couldn't believe it.

_Naruto._

_Uzumaki Naruto. _

He was finally here.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" her voice barely whispered his name, her cheeks becoming slightly red. She had forgotten about him these last two days…

"Hinata! Wow, look at you. You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you. Kiba told me you've become a chunnin. That's terrific!" Naruto praised her, his foxy grin showing he meant every word he said.

_Naruto-kun…thinks I'm terrific…_Hinata repeated in her head. She couldn't believe-

"Naruto-san, how are you this day?" the voice from behind her asked. Hinata turned around to see Neji's dark figure hovering over her. His eyes…they were annoyed. _Very annoyed._

"Oh! Neji! Didn't see you there!" Naruto greeted his friend. "I'm doing just fine with the wonderful Tenten-chan by my side!" With his words, he pulled Tenten out of the ramen stand with his hands and embraced her playfully. Tenten was slightly embarrassed by his behavior but a small part of her was enjoying this. The look on Neji's face was priceless.

"Oh, hello Neji. Hinata," Tenten welcomed trying to move her arms in Naruto's strong embrace. By the looks of things, Tenten could tell that Hinata was both nervous and excited that Naruto was finally in Konoha. But, she could also tell that Neji knew of her feelings, so he was throwing daggers at Naruto during their little conversation.

But she could also see the disappointment in Hinata's eyes when Naruto embraced her.

"So, are you two on a date, Naruto-san?" Neji asked with a little humor in his voice. How ironic was this situation? Tenten, who he assumed still liked him, was on a date with Naruto, who Hinata _still_ liked, and in turn she was on a date with him. This was just some huge love…rectangle.

"Why of course! Only Tenten-chan is brave enough to say yes!" Naruto exclaimed, his embrace upon Tenten's small body growing stronger. It was great to say those words. Finally, _finally _he could say that. Someone was finally interested in him, someone wanted to know more about him. It was just magnificent.

Hinata couldn't help but shiver. Her body tensed. Naruto found someone else…in such a short time…why? _Why? _Why couldn't she be on a date with him? Why couldn't she ever tell him? Maybe if she had…none of these men would have chased after her…or maybe, she would have accepted their proposals.

Then something hit her.

_She was being selfish. She had been selfish, for all this time. _ There were three men who adored her. They would do anything for her. And here she was, pining for a man who never understood her feelings, who always saw her as a friend, a companion who had helped her rise against her cousin when he had hated her. Maybe, _maybe, _she had only admired him…maybe she had never truly liked him in the way Kiba, Shino, and Neji liked and possibly loved her.

She took her stare off the ground and glanced at the couple. They were playfully embracing one another, while Naruto was talking to Neji about training techniques.

"If you really want to know about my techniques, you should ask the girl you're strangling. She _is_ on my team after all, and she _is _the girl I train with everyday of my life," Neji responded as Naruto had whined when Neji said his techniques were 'forbidden to discuss'.'

Naruto looked down at Tenten, who was going into oxygen debt. He let go of her reluctantly, but quickly rebounded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Okay I will! Let's go to the park Tenten. We can train there!"

Tenten blushed, wondering what the term 'train' meant in that sentence.

But before they could say goodbye, Hinata spoke.

"Um….Naruto-kun, Tenten-san," she directed to both of them. She did not stutter and her eyes were glued on the couple. They were not pleading, not begging the couple to break apart. Her lavender eyes were determined more then ever, to speak the truth.

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto encouraged, seeing the change in her gaze. He didn't comprehend her stare, but it was different from her usual expression. What would she say now?

"Good luck with your date and I wish the best to both of you. I hope all goes well," Hinata said calmly, but happily. So, she didn't confess that she once had an undying crush for Naruto. It was slowly simmering down to a dull roar; it had been for two years. Still, this proved to herself that she was letting go of the _what-could-have-been_. She smiled as Tenten blushed but replied back, "Thank you, Hinata. That means a lot." Her words obviously held much deeper meaning, but she wouldn't proceed further.

"Thanks Hinata! You're the best! Hope you two enjoy yourself as well!" Naruto waved goodbye and guiding Tenten, went towards the direction of the park.

"Shall we go now, Hinata-chan?" Neji calmly asked, although he could not help but grin at the conclusion to this outcome. Slowly she was letting go of her beloved Naruto, and slowly, he could fill that void.

"Yes, we should," Hinata replied. But as they walked, she couldn't help but let a tear slide down her pale cheek. It was a reminder of what she lost, of a future that could have been. But unexpectedly she smiled, curious to know of the future that awaited all of them; everyone who was tied into this web of love, lust, and lost.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CI: There are probably a lot of errors and I know it's not my best, but I hope you liked it. A LOT more Kiba next chapter, I assure you, and a little more Hinata and Neji (cut a little short by someone…)


End file.
